Keep You
by ar04
Summary: AU - Edward is human, adopted by the Cullen family as an infant. The family settled in Forks to give Edward as normal of a life as possible. Edward, a doctor in training, has been married to Bella for 5 years. Trouble from the Cullen's past resurfaces.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc. This is simply a work of an idea swirling around in my mind. I have never written anything before, so this could be a failed attempt.**

Life in Forks had turned out to be more than she could have ever dreamt of. When she had moved to the dreary town, almost eight years ago, she had no idea it would become home. No idea that her life would truly start there. No idea that she would find happiness, something she once thought a silly fairytale, there.

But she had. She had fallen for a man she would have never imagined, not even in her wildest dreams. Sure, they were an unconventional pair, but life for her had always been a bit different. A bit on the unbelievable side. It worked for her.

The smile on Bella's face as she watched her small daughter and son play in the large living room was not something rarely seen. The tiny versions of herself and her husband, Edward, were enough to bring a smile to her face any day. Prior to her daughter's birth, she had never felt particularly maternal by any means. She had always felt much too clumsy and uncertain of herself to be someone's mother. Much like every other area of her life, she was pleasantly surprised by how easy she made the transformation.

Edward had always wanted a large family, coming from one himself, but Bella was used to the quietness of solitude. Prior to their daughter's birth, she had been convinced she wouldn't be able to handle having a little person completely dependant on her. All of that had changed, though. In eight short years, _everything_ had changed.

"Mommy, watch us!" Ali exclaimed as her tiny form jumped off the fireplace and onto the carpet a short distance below. She was very much like her Mother. At only 4 years old, she was far more inquisitive than her peers were. She had a fiery personality and never gave up no matter what the task. Above all, she had her Father wrapped firmly around her tiny little finger.

Following right in his sister's footsteps was 18 month old, Masen. Despite many attempts by Bella and Edward to curb his adventurous ways, the small boy saw no feat that he wouldn't tackle. Lifting his tiny leg up onto the fireplace, he concentrated with a motivation Bella had only seen before in his father. He would certainly be what turned her hair gray, she thought to herself many times. "No no, Masen," Bella cooed as she lifted the small boy into her arms. "You think you're bigger than you are," she smiled, placing a kiss on his chubby cheek.

"He doesn't know what he's doing," Ali proclaimed.

Bella laughed. "He wants to be just like you. Remember, that is why Daddy and I told you to be careful about what you do around him." Of course, she remembered, the conversation had just taken place that morning, and the day before that, and so on. Ali was stubborn, though. No little brother was going to thwart her plans. "Come on, it is time to start dinner."

Placing Masen in his high chair, Bella quickly started gathering different food items from the fridge. She handed Ali the items that couldn't be broken, although many times she was just as clumsy as her young daughter was. Something Edward constantly picked on her for. Tonight would have to be simple as far as dinner went. Edward had been pulling longer hours at the hospital, which meant she was sans help with the children for a longer period of time. Training to be a doctor, like his father, she had grown somewhat used to Edward's unpredictable schedule. By the end of the day, she was much too exhausted to tackle the gourmet dinners of old.

Bella helped Ali up onto a chair and quickly found her a task to do. "You remember me showing you how to tear the lettuce up into smaller pieces? Do that for me and put it into this bowl here," Bella instructed as she turned the stove on. It was times like this when Bella wished her Mom were closer by. In the past the distance was nice, welcomed even, but once she became a Mother she longed for the contact she never had with Renee. She knew her Mother was happy, though, and that was all that truly mattered.

It was something she rarely talked about to her husband, seeing as how Edward had been adopted by Carlisle and Esme as a tiny infant and never knew his biological Mother. She didn't want to complain about something he often questioned.

Her in-laws were an interesting group, to say the least. Their differences had been what consumed her first few years in Forks. Their differences, and protecting them, had become a normal part of her life. It was just one of many things she found shocking in Forks. Edward was the only human in the Cullen family; the other members were all vampires. It had taken her a while to grasp that, but she loved Edward and his family enough to accept every part of them. They were something different, something unique to their kind.

They had been together many years, traveling around for much of Edward's childhood. However, when he started to express an interest in making friends and keeping relationships, they had settled in Forks for as long as time would allow. It always seemed as if Edward was their driving force. He was the bottom line of all their decisions.

Bella loved her Father and Mother-in-law very much. Their love for Edward was so obvious, and they had graciously accepted her into their world. Edward was the epitome of what Carlisle and Esme felt for one another. Unable to have children of their own, they longed for a son or daughter for many years. Fate had played a part, and Edward was brought into their lives by a woman Carlisle had treated during her pregnancy. Sick, and unable to provide for her son, this woman had selflessly given Edward to the couple. The greatest gift they would ever receive. Their love for him had carried on over to Bella and now their children.

"Mommy, is this little enough," Ali asked. Her question breaking Bella away from her thoughts. She was concentrating so hard on tearing the lettuce apart that Bella didn't have the heart to tell her the pieces were much too small to make a decent salad. They would simply eat lettuce shreds and make the best of it.

"That is perfect, baby," Bella smiled.

Before Bella could get lost in her thoughts again, a shriek tore through the air, followed by tiny hands slapping against a high chair tray. Masen hated to be restrained in any way, but without Edward to watch after him while dinner was being prepared, that didn't leave Bella much choice. He would be into anything and everything before she had time to do a single thing toward dinner preparation. "Masen Charles," Bella attempted to reason. "Daddy will be home soon. Here," she said, reaching over to turn the small kitchen TV on. "Elmo is on." That would distract him for a few minutes, at least. Bella put the meat in the skillet to brown and then put a large pot of water on to boil. She had no idea how many times they had already eaten spaghetti for the month, but it was easy enough. Hearing a knock at the front door, Bella quickly retrieved Masen from his high chair and instructed Ali to follow her. The food would have to wait.

One thing about their house was she never knew who would be stopping by. Bella quickly checked through the peephole in the door, seeing it was Alice, and allowed her inside. No sooner than Alice Cullen stepped through the door, Bella had deposited Masen in her arms and started her journey back to the kitchen. Her sister-in-law was a common visitor in their home.

"Bella! You're in clothes today!" Alice teased, taking note of Bella's shorts and tank top.

Looking over her shoulder, Bella rolled her eyes at Alice. "Ali, tell Aunt Alice we've even had baths today." She loved picking on Alice's fashion sense and need for the latest trends just as much as Alice loved picking on her for her lack thereof.

"We have, Aunt Alice!" Ali smiled, climbing back onto her chair next to Bella to finish mutilating the lettuce.

"Where is my dear brother?" Alice asked, bouncing Masen on her hip while he laughed loudly. Bella was never one to ask for help, but they were family. "You seem exhausted, Bells. I thought Mom was supposed to stay with you during the day?"

"Working longer hours right now," Bella explained. "He goes in early so he can be home earlier. He should be here any minute." She knew Alice was concerned, but she was honestly doing better. Esme had been a great help to her for several months, but it was time to get back to normal life. She had allowed Edward's worry to land them at his parent's house for several weeks, and then allowed his worry to talk her into letting Esme baby-sit them while he was at work. It had to come to an end. She didn't want anyone to make Edward doubt that. He had finally eased up. The children were her life, and she would never jeopardize that. Alice smiled. "I know, sweetie, it is just I worry about you. We all do. Promise me you'll ask for help? I'm free most any day!"

"I know," Bella replied. "Thank you."

"And you, Little Miss Ali Cullen, when are you going to go shopping with me again? Huh?" If Bella was relieved about one thing, it was Ali being Alice's new shopping partner and giving her a break. Bella smiled as she watched Alice interact with her daughter. Ali loved her Aunt Alice more than just about anyone.

Alice repositioned Masen on her hip. The little boy much happier to be free of his high chair and with his Aunt. He reminded her so much of Edward as a baby. It was hard to believe how fast time passed. "Have you been a good boy for Mommy?" She said softly to the boy as she kissed his head.

"He's been sorta good," Ali answered quickly.

"Sorta good?" Alice laughed. "That is all we can ask of a boy, huh?"

Bella let out a sigh of relief when she heard the garage door begin to open. That could only mean one thing; Edward was home. She drained the meat and put the pan back on the stove, not feeling as far behind as she had thought. "Be careful, Alice," Bella warned. "He'll all but leap out of your arms the second he sees Edward."

"Oh I have a hold on him," Alice smiled.

Bella took hold of the bowl Ali was quickly filling with pitiful shreds of lettuce and waited for the small girl to realize her Daddy was home. The second the door that lead from the garage to the kitchen opened, Ali hit the floor running. "Daddy!!" The tiny girl screamed with delight.

"Hey you!" Edward smiled, scooping his little girl up as he watched Masen struggling to get out of his sister's arms. "I'm going to get you too, bud." Edward smiled, watching as Masen never gave up his fight to get into his arms just like his sister.

"He's almost as strong as I am," Alice laughed, handing Masen over. "And that is saying something!" She quickly made her way over to help Bella finish up dinner while Edward dealt with the onslaught of attention from his little boy and girl. She paid close attention to Bella. She couldn't foresee anything bad happening, but she did worry. She watched as his brother slowly made his way over, arms full of the greatest gifts of their lives. Leaning down, he captured Bella's lips in a soft kiss. "And how are you?"

"I'm good," Bella smiled. She leaned up again for another kiss before resting her forehead against her husbands. "I promise." She knew her husband would know if she was lying, and for the most part, she was being completely honest. Sure, the children were a handful, but it was something she needed to do. Lying in bed upstairs day in and day out drained her. It drained life from her, it drained energy, and she needed to enjoy them.

"Baby Cullen is making his or herself more known, huh Alice?" Edward smiled, taking notice of his wife's growing tummy under her tank. It had been a surprise, maybe even a shock, to find out they were expecting number three, but they couldn't be happier. Nothing put life into perspective like nearly losing the baby much earlier in the pregnancy and the unknown of what would happen.

Alice smiled. "Definitely, I can't wait for you to find out if it is a boy or girl. Don't tell me you guys are still going to be surprised. You have NO idea how that cuts into my shopping plans." Alice would of course know before time what the newest Cullen would be, she already had a strong feeling, but if everyone else was waiting to find out, that meant she had to keep quiet. For months. Perhaps she could tell Jasper, but he was no fun when it came to these things.

Bella groaned. If there was one good reason to wait until the birth, it was to put a damper on Alice's baby shopping sprees. "Rosalie said she didn't want to know."

Edward laughed. "When does Rosalie ever want to know anything happy?" He loved his sister, but she could be a bit obtuse about things. Five years of marriage and two children later, Rosalie still hadn't completely warmed up to Bella yet. It was their normal way of life, though. "Let's get ready for dinner, ok?" Edward said, getting a nod from his daughter as they exited the kitchen.

"Are you guys really going to wait?" Alice asked once again. She took several plates from the cabinet and starting setting the table. She hadn't technically been invited for dinner, but she never really had to be when it came to Edward and Bella's home. They were always welcoming. "I really _really_ don't want you to wait. That means I have to keep quiet and curb my shopping."

"I have no idea, Alice," Bella laughed. "I'm still trying to wrap my brain around going through another painful childbirth experience and all the sleepless nights you have with a newborn. Boy or girl hasn't really crossed my mind."

"Sleepless nights and pain are just details, Bella." Alice grinned. "Adorable baby clothing and a cute nursery are the real issues here." Bella knew good and well she would never escape Alice's need to accessorize her children. That could be proven just by looking into Ali and Masen's closets. "And names…" Alice continued to ramble.

"We have no idea on names, so don't even bring it up," Bella instructed. Something about thinking their family was complete and using both baby names they had loved complicated naming a third. "I'll let you ramble about shopping for bedding and bibs, but whatever you do, do NOT bring up names around Edward."

"That bad, huh?" Alice said. She knew her brother was notorious for coming up with questionable names, so she didn't need to go any further.

"You have no idea."

Alice quickly dropped the subject as she saw her brother entering the kitchen again carrying Masen in his arms while Ali was perched up on his shoulders. "Bells, I've lost Ali."

Bella smiled a knowing grin. "Have you? That is funny; I could have sworn I saw her just a bit ago." The little girl quietly giggled, believing that if she was out of her Daddy's sight, she was certainly hidden. The truth being he would never lose sight of her. "Are you sure you didn't leave her upstairs?"

"I could have," Edward said, handing Masen to Alice so she could put him back in his high chair for dinner. "Maybe I did leave her up there. I don't know, I looked all over."

Alice laughed softly as she sat down in a chair next to Masen. She missed this part with Jasper. Having a family. The playfulness Edward and Bella had with one another and their children. She could only be thankful that they allowed her to share in their family. She watched as Edward sat down with Ali still on his shoulders, acting clueless as ever. Ali looked over to Bella and put her tiny finger over her mouth, as if to tell Bella she must keep her secret. "We better eat," Edward said. "We'll just have to look for her later. You know how she likes to run away." He could hear his little girl giggle once again; truly believing he had no idea of her whereabouts.

"She does," Bella smiled. She handed a piece of bread up to Ali so she could eat while still sitting on Edward's shoulders, keeping her secret safe. The thought of crumbs in his hair never crossing his mind as he continued to play along with their daughter.

"Alwee!" Masen exclaimed, looking up at his older sister. His chubby cheeks already covered in the spaghetti Alice had put on his tray.

"Have you seen her, bud?" Edward asked, still playing along. This could go on for hours, but he wouldn't trade it for a second. This was his life, this was what he lived for, and he couldn't imagine anything different. He knew there was nothing else out there better than this. His family was surrounded by much uncertainty, but this, what he and Bella shared, he was absolutely certain of.

Alice couldn't help but feel a sense of dread wash over her as she sat with her brother and his family. She couldn't put her finger on it, and truth was she didn't want to, but something was looming. Something different, something she couldn't explain. She had spent many days worried over her sister-in-law and unborn niece or nephew. Many days in constant fear that something would happen to that tiny life. This fear was different. She had no idea what was happening or when, but she wouldn't trouble her brother with this. She couldn't. She had been wrong many times before, allowing worry to play with her mind, and she wouldn't continue on in that way.

She'd put this in the back of her mind. She'd live with facts. The fact was Bella was fine. The baby was fine. They were both fine. _Everything_ was fine…


	2. Chapter 2

Bella yawned as they made their way up the Cullen's long driveway. Not only was Forks a dreary town, but it was the time of year where days was shorter and nights were longer. Still, faithfully, every Tuesday night was a visit with Edward's parents. It had become a tradition once they married and moved out on their own, and it had continued right on without fail.

She glanced in backseat to see Ali watching intently out the window into the dark woods, the look of wonder in her chocolate brown eyes matching that of Bella's in her younger days. She was quick to ask questions, and Bella knew if she weren't getting sleepy, she'd be tossing out as many as her little brain could think up.

Masen slept peacefully in his car seat. He was a force to be reckoned with if woken up before he was ready. She looked down to see her hand intertwined with Edward's resting on the console of his SUV. The tiny reminder of the love they shared moving gently in her stomach, making itself known as to not be outdone by an older brother and sister. She had everything she needed within the confines of that vehicle.

Edward pulled the SUV to a stop in front of his parent's large home. "You sure you feel up to this? We could have stayed home, gotten to bed early, looks like they are just about out."

"No," Bella replied quickly. "It'll be nice to let your family chase them for a while." She hated to admit it, but sometimes she looked forward to visiting because she knew there would be plenty of eager hands waiting to help.

Edward smiled. "Now that I agree with."

Edward and Bella quickly exited the car, each going to their side of the backseat to get a child. It was a routine they fell into without question now. Bella helped Ali get out of her car seat, while Edward removed a cranky Masen from his seat. The small boy quickly laying his head on his Father's shoulder and falling back to sleep.

"Hey guys!" Carlisle exclaimed as he walked onto the large porch followed by Esme. As always, they had been waiting for their arrival patiently. "Anything we can help you with?"

"Yeah," Edward began. "Could you grab Masen's diaper bag out of the back. I don't have a free hand here." Before his sentence was complete, Carlisle was doing just as he asked.

"Eema!" Ali said happily. Esme scooped the little girl up and gave her a big hug. Nothing brought them more happiness than spending time with their grandchildren. They brought a much-needed breath of life into the Cullen home. Something that had gone missing after Edward moved out and onto his own. "It is so good to see you, sweetheart," she told the little girl.

"Bella, you look great!" Reaching out to touch her daughter-in-law's growing tummy, she beamed with pride. "Almost halfway now, huh! Aren't you 20 weeks next week?" She could tell Bella was tired, exhausted even. She didn't want to press the issue though. Bella had insisted she was fine and could function without any help. That was how it would remain until she expressed otherwise.

"That's right," Bella nodded. Truth was, it was hard for her to keep up day to day with this pregnancy. So much had been uncertain in the beginning that she was hesitant to take any milestone for granted. It would hurt too much if something happened. "We go for our ultrasound next week. I guess we'll find out what we're having. Of course, I'm sure Alice could tell us….if she would."

"No need to ruin one of life's surprises for you, " Esme smiled. "If you'd like me to watch the children that day for you guys, I certainly can!"

Bella smiled an appreciative smile at her Mother-in-law. She often wondered if Esme and Carlisle lived in fear of their life becoming too complicated for Edward. If perhaps they feared that one day Edward would decide it was too much and decide to move them to Jacksonville to be near Renee, or suggest it was time for the Cullen's to relocate, or something else altogether. For now, if worry was there, it remained unspoken.

"It will take from now until the baby arrives for Edward to get the crib together," Bella teased. Her husband had a knack for getting distracted very easily. Especially if he was bored with whatever task he had been given.

"They never sleep in the crib anyway," Edward retorted.

"Masen did," Bella shot back. She couldn't help but smile when Edward flashed her one of his signature looks that was reserved only for her.

Edward smiled as he followed Bella and his parents into their home. "Masen slept in his crib in self defense. It is not easy sharing a bed with you and Ali. You move constantly." He watched as Bella playfully rolled her eyes. "At least Ali is getting better. She only sleeps with us about half the week now." Sharing a bed with his wife, and sometimes daughter, only confirmed for Edward that his family had it much better off not requiring sleep.

"Well no matter if the baby sleeps in the room or not," Esme joined in. "The baby has to have a crib. The room won't be complete without it." Her decorating wheels spinning already. The sound of Ali shrieking with laughter as Emmett tossed her tiny body up in the air and caught her pulled Bella & Edward from their playful banter. Before she gave Emmett yet another "Be gentle with her." speech, Edward was already on it.

"Emmett, be careful with her," Edward said sternly. "I've told you before." He didn't want to hurt his brother's feelings, but when it was his little girl in question, he didn't mind stepping on a few toes.

"Oh he's not going to do anything to hurt her, Edward." Rosalie chimed in as she gracefully made her way down the stairs.

"Rose, don't start," Edward replied. There was always a bit of tension between the siblings, but love was there. She didn't agree with every decision he had made, but that was for her to deal with. The children, much as they had with everyone else, stole her heart immediately.

"Come here, Ali," Rosalie smiled. "I'm stealing you before Aunt Alice gets her hands on you." She and Alice had many fights in the past over who got to spend more time with Ali. It was a relief when Masen came along to even the score a bit. "I got you something."

"What?" Ali asked with wide eyes.

Bella watched with dread as Rosalie whispered something into Ali's little ear. There was absolutely no telling what this something was seeing as how Ali's face lit up immediately. It couldn't be good. They had been through a puppy, a paint set, and makeup when it came to Rosalie's gifts. All three just as messy as the other, and all three enough to drive Edward crazy. Bella swore Rosalie did those things on purpose. Still, she did love the relationship Rosalie had with her children. She knew Rosalie would protect them at all costs.

Alice noticed Masen beginning to stir a bit and lift his head from Edward's shoulder. Without asking her brother, she quickly took the little boy into her arms and sat down with him on the couch. She gave him an apple slice Esme had prepared in a little dish on the table in front of her, and watched as he took it into his chubby hand and plopped the whole slice into his mouth. "No, Masen," Alice laughed. "Small bites!"

She felt Jasper sit down next to them, reaching out to take the small boy's hand in his own. Jasper had come a long way since they had taken Edward in years ago. She was proud of him. Jasper would never admit it, but Masen was his favorite. He understood the little boy's adventurous ways and was comfortable with him.

Edward, busy discussing the latest happenings at the hospital with Carlisle, couldn't help but take notice of Bella rubbing her growing tummy. "He moving?"

"Or she is," Bella smiled back. "Ali, the baby is kicking." Every time she felt the least bit of movement, she had to announce it, or Ali would be greatly offended. She insisted on feeling _her_ baby move.

Rosalie quickly put the little girl down and watched her sprint to Bella as fast as her little legs could carry her. Bella took her small hand and placed it on the side of her stomach, waiting for her reaction. "You feel it?"

"Yes!" Ali laughed. "The baby is moving!"

No matter how many times she got to feel it, she always had the same reaction. Bella found it funny, and often wondered if she would have as much enthusiasm when the baby started getting into her room and toys like Masen did. Battles of epic proportion took place in their home whenever Masen dared to enter her room. Or even worse, pick up any toy that belonged to her.

"Do you mind if I feel?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Not at all."

"That is amazing!" Esme smiled. "Alice, come quick, you have to feel. Carlisle…"

Emmett kept his place on the couch, laughing as the family surrounded his sister-in-law. "Now you're the freak, Bella. How does it feel?" He grinned as Bella shot him a look.

"I think it is a boy," Carlisle announced. "How about you, Alice?"

"Don't even try it."

__

The dim light from the TV was all that illuminated the Cullen's large living room. The movie the family had decided on was ending, and several members of the family had lost their battle with sleep.

Alice watched Bella sleeping soundly in the large chair with her brother. Edward was holding a sleeping Ali, who looked identical to her Mother. It was amazing how much they looked alike, especially when they were asleep. Edward kept a protective arm around Bella while he held their sleeping angel. Every now and then, she caught him placing soft kisses atop Ali's little head. It was such a perfect picture.

For that reason, the visions she had experienced over the past few days made her more uneasy than ever. She couldn't place them, and they held little known meaning to her. It was incredibly frustrating.

She tried to brush them aside as she adjusted Masen in her lap. The little boy was fighting sleep, much like Edward did as a small child. She assumed there was just too much for them to see and do to want to sleep. She gently rocked back and forth where she sat as Masen placed his little head on her shoulder. "There you go," Alice whispered. "Get some sleep, sweetheart."

No matter how hard she tried, she could not shake the feeling of dread that kept washing over her. She tried to focus on anyone, anything. She tried watching the peaceful scene before her. Her parents and all they had worked so hard for. What they had all worked so hard for.

Alice allowed Jasper to take Masen as her thoughts consumed her once again. It wasn't a new vision, per se; it was just a reflection of some disturbing ones she had experienced recently. Surely, the worry about Bella in previous months had aggravated this. She had promised herself she would not focus on anything of this nature. She would allow her brother and sister-in-law to experience everything they should experience and would experience without the interference of having vampires for family members.

Still, the memories from previous visions kept flooding her mind. She could not shake the image of Bella sobbing uncontrollably. But why? Why was her sister-in-law crying so hard, almost like she was in pain. Perhaps she was, but this didn't seem like anything in the realm of "normal". Then there were the two angelic faces of her niece and nephew, but nowhere around them was any family member. Finally, there was the memory of the room, the room where the tiny bundle lay wrapped in a white blanket. She had no idea the sex of the baby, what he or she looked like, or even if that baby had any ties to her specifically. Everything was disjointed. She would put it out of her mind. For now.

Esme's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "How are you going to get all three of them home?"

Edward looked around at his sleeping wife, son, and daughter. "I have no idea," he said quietly.

"I hate to wake them," she replied. "They look so peaceful. I just don't think I can bear waking them."

Edward knew what his Mother was getting at. He could always pick up on these little hints from her. She wanted them to stay the night. If she had it her way, they would live here all of the time. "We probably should have just stayed home. I knew they were all tired before we ever came. I'm glad we did, though."

"Why don't you all stay here tonight?" Esme offered. "Your old room is always ready for you. Tomorrow I can help Bella with the children."

Unsure of his Mother's offer, Edward looked at Bella, then the children. It would be easier to sleep there rather than drive back across town to their home. It would also be better for Bella to get some sleep than get woke up again to help him get the children inside and to bed. He wasn't sure if Bella would agree with those points, but it was his call tonight. Besides, his Mother would press the issue.

Edward moved Ali gently, "Can you take her?"

"Of course!" Esme smiled. She lifted the little girl out of Edward's arms effortlessly while he busied himself with getting Bella in his arms and upstairs without waking her.

"Mommy…" Ali whispered in a sleepy voice. Esme didn't think she was awake at all, just talking in her sleep. "Shh sweetheart, your Mommy is here. Sleep." Esme followed behind Edward as he climbed the stairs slowly with Bella in his arms.

"I'll take him," Carlisle offered. Jasper handed Masen up Carlisle, watching as the little boy barely stirred.

"Oh the sleepy humans," Emmett joked, catching a pop from Rosalie on his shoulder.

"If you wake them up, Emmett." She scolded. "You can sit up with them all night."

"Some threat…" He joked back. Decided he better keep his words to himself from the glare he received.

Alice sat silently on the large couch next to Jasper. Normally she would be overjoyed to have her family all under one roof, and she was, only this time her good feelings were clouded with doubt and uncertainty. She would figure this out, and she would do it without upsetting anyone else.

__

The house was eerily quiet. Even though six of the ten occupants were not asleep, the nights were always quiet around the Cullen home. Esme and Alice were reading or enjoying quiet time, much as they always did. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were out for a late night hunt. Carlisle, as usual, was in his office working.

He could hear the footsteps well before they neared his office. They belonged to Edward; there was no mistaking that. It was no surprise to him when Edward opened his office door, walking in and taking a seat across the desk. He had an uneasy look about him; very different from the Edward Carlisle was used to seeing.

"Can't sleep?" Carlisle smiled.

Edward shook his head, taking a pencil off Carlisle's desk. He busied himself with the writing utensil, rolling it between his hands while he sat in his Father's office in silence. "Not easy sharing a bed with those three. All three are just as restless as the other. I doze off and an arm or leg wakes me."

Carlisle laughed. "It's never seemed to bother you before." There was something on his son's mind; there was no question of that. Whether or not Edward would spill his thoughts was something he never knew. Sometimes he was an open book, sometimes not. "How's work going?"

"It's going well," Edward quickly replied. He had fallen into a routine at the hospital quickly. The hospital in Forks wasn't big by any means, so a slow day here and there wasn't rare. It was a job, much less of a passion like he knew Carlisle found it to be. It provided a nice lifestyle for Bella and his children, that was all that mattered. "I'm just worried about Bella. You know, when the baby comes."

"You mean with you working?"

"It just wasn't in the plans," Edward explained. "The baby. I mean I'm happy, it is just it wasn't in the plans." Plans rarely worked for them, Edward knew that, but this was different. This was something he feared not for himself, but for Bella. He knew she wouldn't admit it if things were too much. He knew she wouldn't ask for help. For those reasons, he worried.

Edward sighed, resting his face in his hands as he tried to suppress the drowsy feeling. "It's just," he began again looking up. "She deals with so much as it is. I'm gone all of the time, the children have their good days and bad, and in the midst of all of that she feels like she can't lean on anyone."

Carlisle knew every bit of what his youngest son was saying was true. Bella was stubborn and beside Edward, didn't truly feel comfortable leaning on anyone. Not even her own father, Chief Swan. It was nothing against anyone at all, it was just Bella. "Is there anything I can help you with? With work? You need less hours?"

"That'd be a start," Edward nodded. Truth was, he had no idea what he needed or wanted even. He was worked up about this upcoming life change and he doubted anything would bring him peace. Peace was something he wouldn't have until he saw for himself that everything was going to be ok. He'd just have to ride it out.

There would be no settling Edward down, Carlisle knew that. Esme always had a more calming effect on him, but he wouldn't betray Edward's trust. He had come to him for a reason. He was certain he had never uttered these words to Bella. "I do believe it will be ok, Edward. I know it is difficult to see that now, but things will work out just fine like they always have."

"I guess I should get back to bed. Alarm will go off in a few hours," Edward explained. "Thanks for the talk." Silently, Edward continued his way out of Carlisle's office and back down the hall to his old bedroom. No less unsettled than before he had made the journey to the office.

Edward's family would be fine; Carlisle vowed to make sure of that. It might be a little tough at first, but things would come together. Before shutting his computer down for the night, Carlisle checked his e-mail once more to see if his colleague overseas had replied regarding a new treatment they had discussed earlier.

There was one new e-mail, but not from anyone he was expecting to hear from. Out of curiosity, and expecting to find some junk mail, he opened the e-mail.

_Greetings Carlisle,_

_I haven't forgotten._

_Asa_

Carlisle's heart hadn't beat in over a century, but he was certain he felt it stop in his chest upon reading those few, but powerful words. "Asa…" Carlisle said in disbelief, almost as if he said it aloud, it would make more sense. "It couldn't be."

It simply couldn't be.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain poured down on the city of Forks as Esme pulled her car into the driveway of her son and daughter-in-law's home. It was a typical October day. Normally, Esme wouldn't mind the rain, but today she would rather it not accompany her everywhere she went. Clouds and a fine mist would be sufficient.

Pouring rain meant she couldn't take the children outside. She couldn't watch them play in the leaves on a cloudy day. She couldn't watch them run free and be children. Rain meant being trapped inside, and she hated that. She didn't like being trapped inside and she knew her two grandchildren disliked it even more.

She got out of her car and bolted to the front door at lightening speed. She took notice of the fall colored wreath on the door, complete with a small sign on it that read "The Cullen's" in beautiful calligraphy. Beyond that door was her life. Though she still doubted they knew just how much they meant or how much they had done for her.

Knocking lightly, she had barely removed her hand before Edward flung the door open as he hurried by, never stopping to see who it was. Masen was running a couple steps ahead of him with his pants on his head. Oh how she missed the chaos of having a little one around.

"What are you doing?" Edward laughed, finally scooping the little boy into his arms. Masen had no answer, just more smiles for his Daddy. Edward got the pants off his head and sat down on the nearby sofa to put them on properly. "I really hope this is no indication of how your afternoon will go."

"Oh I don't mind." Truly, she did not. There was no way the children could tire her out, and she was just thankful for the time spent with them. Masen was remarkably like Edward as a child. Full of mischief and energy, but such a protector and lover at heart.

Esme's attention shifted to the staircase as she saw Bella and Ali making their way down. Bella with much less energy than Edward had. "I think you pop out a little more every time I see you," Esme said excitedly. "And I do mean that in a good way!"

"I'm beginning to feel it," Bella replied. She gave Esme a quick hug before joining Edward to finish dressing Masen. It was always a collaborative event. She held him in her lap while Edward placed socks on his small feet. "Ali, you stay with Eema, ok?" They didn't need any more help with the rowdy toddler.

"So today is the big scan then?" If they only knew the bets being made at the Cullen home on what the newest member of the family would be. Of course, Alice was excluded, but that did not stop the others from trying to make bargains with her.

"We hope so," Edward smiled.

"I want a sister!" Ali chimed in. "No more brothers!"

Bella laughed at the request. "I'm just ready to have a baby. Boy or girl is fine with me." She was beginning to feel more like a parade float than a cute, pregnant person. Still, everyone assured her she was adorable and that pregnancy suited her. She begged to differ with them. "I seriously do not know if I can make it another 20 weeks. I don't recall being this miserable with either of them."

"You were," Edward smiled. He could recall the many restless nights where she just couldn't get comfortable. Or the nights he was sent out for some new, unusual craving. "And you are just getting started. You haven't even started to waddle yet." He knew his comments weren't gaining him any points, but as her pregnancy progressed, he would find himself further and further in the doghouse. He might as well have a little fun with it.

Just as Edward finished snapping the button on Masen's jeans, the little boy was off sprinting through the house once again. "Just let him go, he usually runs till he crashes."

Edward stood, then held his hand out to help Bella off the couch. "I guess we had better be on our way." He pulled her body close to him, keeping a protective hand on her back. The truth was he was concerned about her. He tried to be reassuring, but she hadn't been quite so run down with either baby before. He would feel better once they spoke with her doctor.

Like many times before, Ali started to get teary eyed when she realized they were leaving. This always happened, and it always ended with Bella in tears as well. _Girls and their hormones,_ Edward thought. _Please be a boy._ "It'll be ok, Ali." Edward promised her. "You have to help Eema with Masen, remember? And like we talked about earlier, if you help Eema, Mommy and I will bring you a surprise back. Ok?" He watched as the little girl nodded her head, eyes full of unshed crocodile tears. Glancing over to his wife, she had an identical expression on her face.

Esme gave him a knowing glance. She knew this routine all too well. The shorter the exit, the better all around. "Come on, Ali. Let's see about making those cookies we talked about. I heard you have all kinds of Halloween cookie cutters!" She smiled at Edward, a silent warning that the new cookie cutters better not contain any scary vampires.

Edward eased Bella toward the front door before either had a meltdown. That was what his life consisted of most of the time. Keeping both women in the house from having any emotional fits. Masen was much easier. What you saw was what you got with him.

_Please be a boy,_ Edward thought once again to himself.

----

Edward wasn't sure if the room was a telltale sign of what was to come, or if it was simply because it was an Obstetrician's office, but everything seemed to be pink in the room. The carpet was a shade of pink, the walls were a shade of pink, even the exam table on which Bella laid was a shade of pink. The room seem to hold a bias to their situation already.

They remained silent. Edward sat next to Bella while she lay on the exam table. He kept his same hold on her hand, every now and then twisting her wedding and engagement ring around on her finger. More of a nervous reaction than anything, he was certain. Bella remained silent.

Upon arriving, the nurse had been slightly concerned with Bella's blood pressure. Edward knew it was nothing to panic about, but they would have to watch her closely. It was hard not to blame himself when anything popped up abnormal. He knew that was unfounded and would be considered ridiculous by everyone's standards but his own. Still, he couldn't help how he felt.

There was an unspoken tension in the room. A tension that held fear and worry. "Hey," Edward whispered sweetly. "Everything is going to be just fine. We know that." He could see the tears welling up in her eyes, and he could see how hard she was trying to suppress them.

He knew her. He knew Bella like the back of his hand. In his heart, he knew her worry and fear manifested itself in the same place his own did. They were not prepared for this pregnancy, and had been quite vocal to one another about it. He tried to feel no shame in that; it simply wasn't in the plans. They believed their family was complete, and had planned on that. It had taken them a while to accept the change, that was all. Still, he worried. What if this was a lesson they would learn the hard way.

Bella nodded slowly, mostly to satisfy him rather than to agree. "I love you," he whispered again. Above all, he knew that she knew that one, constant fact. She slowly turned her head to look at him, letting him know silently that she felt the same way. The way her brown eyes slammed into him would have been enough to knock him off his chair had he not been leaning toward her. The worry and pain so evident now that she was finally allowing the last barrier to fall away.

"I'm scared," she quietly admitted. She simply couldn't take her thoughts any further, she wouldn't. The little life growing inside her meant too much.

"I know, but everything is going to be ok. I promise you." He never made promises he couldn't keep, so things damn sure better work out. He would not entertain the thought that something could be wrong with his wife or child. He refused.

The door opening suddenly startled them both. "Hey you two," Dr. Kennedy said in a loud, but friendly tone. "How are you feeling today, Bella? Nice to see you, Edward." The tall man shook Edward's hand before taking a seat on a stool next to the exam table.

"I'm doing ok. Just really tired. Worried about my blood pressure." Bella was one to cut right to the chase. She wanted to know what was going on and how they were going to deal with it. After being with them for the birth of their two children, Dr. Kennedy knew exactly how Bella was.

Dr. Kennedy looked through the notes, nodding to himself while Edward and Bella waited patiently. "You know, Bella, your pressure was a little elevated but I don't want you to be too concerned at this point. Your urine test looks fine, and we're about to do an ultrasound. For now, I want to just watch you. No worries, promise?"

Bella nodded, still not entirely convinced of his reassurance. It always took her a little longer.

"If I truly believed there was a reason to be concerned right now, I would act on that." Dr. Kennedy knew Bella well enough to know it would take a while to calm her down. "We're going to watch you very closely. I promise you that we will make sure nothing happens to you or the baby."

"Thank you, doctor," Edward replied. That was all he needed to hear. Someone to reaffirm what he already believed on his own.

"Why don't we take a look at this little guy or girl!"

Edward watched as the doctor squirted some gel on Bella's bare stomach. The moment the transducer touched her abdomen, a grainy image of a tiny person popped onto the screen. No matter how many times Edward saw an ultrasound image, he was mesmerized. The fact that he, with all of his imperfections, and his wife, who was the most perfect person on earth to him, could create a tiny life was absolutely amazing. A tiny, perfect human being. He never could wrap his brain around that. He wasn't worthy.

He could clearly see the tiny head and body of their baby. He could see the movements the little one made. He watched in awe as the tiny baby sucked on his or her little fist. From the look on Bella's face, she was just as amazed. "Look what we did," Edward whispered sweetly, placing a kiss on Bella's cheek as she continued to watch the screen.

"Do you want to know what this little one is?"

Bella immediately looked at Edward, unsure of what he wanted to do. Edward nodded to Dr. Kennedy. There was no way he could leave not knowing who that little person on the screen was.

"Well, from this shot here," Dr. Kennedy explained. "Looks like Baby Cullen is a healthy little girl."

Edward couldn't help but smile at the revelation. What he would do with yet another female in the house, he had no idea, but he couldn't be happier than he was in that moment. He watched as Bella immediately started crying, turning toward him rather than Dr. Kennedy, unable to stop the floodgates of emotion.

Dr. Kennedy smiled, "I'll leave you two to admire your little princess here. I'll print some pictures off for you. Bella, you are free to get dressed now, and I will be back in just a bit."

Bella's crying only got harder the moment she knew they were alone in the exam room. "Shhh," Edward soothed, wrapping her body in a hug. "It's ok, she's perfect. She's absolutely perfect."

"I want her so much," Bella continued to cry. "I didn't think I did. I didn't think we could handle another, but now I want her so much." She was terrified of something happening to their baby, their daughter. Her tiny, helpless form on the screen broke Bella's heart when she thought of the many nights she and Edward sat up worried not about that little life, but about how they would deal with the unexpected change.

"Shhh," Edward repeated. "She's ours, Bella. She's ours, she's perfect, she's healthy. She's our baby girl." The emotion she just shared was one he was feeling himself. Weeks of uncertainty washed away instantly the moment he looked at that screen and knew it was their little girl. Their second daughter. It was no longer just a baby to him. She was their daughter. Ali and Masen's baby sister. She was theirs to love and cherish forever.

For the first time since they knew the baby was on the way, Edward truly believed everything was going to be fine. It could be no other way. Not for her. Not for their sweet, precious baby girl.

----

Alice skipped into Carlisle's office, finding Esme and Carlisle in conversation about something or another. It was nothing important, of that she was sure. Otherwise, she would have simply waited for them to finish. "So does everyone know yet?" Alice beamed.

"Know that we're going to have another baby girl?" Esme said excitedly. "Oh Alice, I can't tell you how excited I am!"

Alice smiled. She was just as excited. Yet another little girl to dress and take shopping. She was sure she even saw Rosalie smile when she told her the news. They loved Masen just as much, but there was something magical about little girls to Alice. She always wanted her own little girl. "You do know there was a slight issue with Bella's blood pressure," Esme informed her. She didn't want to mention that while everyone was celebrating, but Edward had informed her of the situation.

Alice was shocked. That was something she hadn't noticed, oddly enough. She chalked it up to spending so much energy on knowing what the baby was. "She's going to be ok though!"

"We are certain, but they just want to take all precautions. You understand."

Alice nodded. "Of course! Well we will just have to help out more and make sure she gets plenty of rest." The sense of dread came back over her upon this revelation, and she was certain now more than ever that she was allowing herself to get carried away with worry.

"I've been so worried about Bella," Alice confided. "I couldn't really place what I was seeing, but now I think it was just my mind working overtime."

Esme looked concerned despite Alice's attempt to brush her worry off. "You've seen things that concern you?" Alice had been wrong many times before, thought she had reason to be alarmed when in reality it was just a threat for a fleeting moment, or maybe not at all. However, she had to ask questions when it involved their family. Especially Edward's family.

"Not to worry, Mother," Alice explained. "I had seen something disturbing a little while back, but I know it is just because I have been so concerned about Bella. Please, don't worry yourself. I know everything is going to be fine."

Carlisle felt uneasy hearing Alice explain what had happened over the past few weeks. She would see it now, or she would see it later, but he had to tell her eventually. "I got an e-mail from Asa," he said quietly.

"Asa?!" Alice asked shocked. Her movements were very graceful and effortless, but now she was finding it difficult to stand.

"Carlisle, when?!" Esme was already fighting back emotions she simply couldn't deal with. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want the two of you to panic. The situation will remain as it always has, unless Alice senses a danger. Understood?" What happened years ago would remain between the three of them. There was no need to worry the others or upset them. Everything was going to be absolutely fine, just as it always had. The world could be cruel, but it wasn't that cruel.

Esme never spoke. Carlisle could see the hurt on her face, it hurt him worse than he could remember hurting, but it was to protect her. It was to protect all of them. "Love, I am sorry that I kept this from you. It was only a short while, although I realize that makes little difference to you now."

"Alice, dear," Esme said, cutting Carlisle off. "Do you see anything that would make you believe this is in any way a danger to us?"

"I don't," Alice replied honestly. How could she have missed this? It didn't matter; she would be on top of things now. She would make sure nothing bad happened to their family.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella and Angela sat on the wooden bench watching as their daughters played together in the park with a pink ball Ali insisted on bringing along. Some would say it was just too perfect that the women, who had genuinely gotten along in school, would have daughters the exact same age.

Ali seemed to fit in with everyone very well, and that relieved Bella somewhat. She had always felt a bit out of place until she had arrived in Forks. After that, her life came together.

"Could you imagine sitting here if you had brought Masen?" Angela wondered aloud. She knew without a doubt that Bella wouldn't be sitting at all if the little boy had come along. The last outing they had all taken together still fresh in her mind.

Bella laughed. "That is why Masen got to stay with Edward today. Edward loves taking him up to the hospital and showing him off anyway." All of the nurses at Forks Hospital knew who Masen Cullen was. He had been a regular there since his birth almost two years ago. Between Edward and Carlisle, there wasn't an employee there that didn't know the little boy. To say the men were proud of him would be an understatement.

"Your Dad is the same way."

"I know," Bella smiled. "They both love taking him all around town. I'm not going to complain." Some days she was convinced he would be the end of her. There were times she just couldn't chase him one step further.

Angela's life had been a bit different from Bella's. While it would seem Bella's life would be more full of complications, she often worried about her friend far more than herself. Right out of high school, Angela had married her longtime boyfriend, Ben. Their marriage had always been somewhat rocky, but it eventually got so tumultuous, that they had to go their separate ways. Angela often said the only positive that came from their marriage was their little girl, Jana.

"So what does Edward think about having yet another girl," Angela smiled. The fact that she often wished for what Bella had with Edward wasn't something she would even attempt to hide. However, she couldn't be happier for her friend.

Bella laughed softly. "He's getting used to the idea. I think he knows we couldn't handle another Masen."

"Any names yet?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I just have no idea this time." She almost dreaded to even think about it. Wouldn't Baby Cullen be sufficient for this child all through life? "With Ali it was so easy. Alice has been such a big part of my life; she is practically the sister I never had. With Masen, well, Edward wanted to incorporate something from his background so we went with his Mother's last name. This time, I really have no idea."

"So I take it you won't be naming her after Rosalie?" Angela joked.

"Oh please!" Bella laughed. "I think poor Rosalie would explode if we did such a thing!" The thought of her sister-in-law's freak out was enough to make her consider it, if even for entertainment value. "Edward and I are kind of hoping we'll know what to call her when we see her."

"Well whatever you decide, I know it will fit her perfectly." Taking notice of the girls, Angela quickly stood from her place next to Bella when she saw the pink ball the little girls had been playing with roll toward the parking lot. Both Jana and Ali were darting toward it, with Ali in the lead.

"Ali Elizabeth Cullen," Bella shouted. She had swore many times she wouldn't break out the full name warning much like her Mom had when she was a child, but desperate times called for it. "Do not go any further." Bella prayed she hadn't overstepped Angela by going to the girls first, but the drivers in Forks couldn't be trusted.

Bella immediately picked Ali up and placed her on her hip. It was a little difficult to hold her with her growing belly, but she wasn't taking any chances. "You know we've talked about getting near cars, Ali." She took Jana's small hand in her own, forgetting about the ball momentarily.

"Excuse me, miss!" Bella heard from behind her. Turning around, she spotted a man walking toward her with the pink ball in hand. She didn't recognize him, and from the sound of his accent, he wasn't from Forks. Many people came and went in the town; she figured he was no different from the others. "I believe this belongs to these two."

Jana took the ball from the man, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Tell the man thank you, girls," Bella prompted. Both Ali and Jana becoming too bashful to properly thank the man.

"They're welcome," The man smiled. "You must be Dr. Cullen's wife. I couldn't help but notice the name you used for your daughter, and now that I see you, I do believe I recognize you from a photo on his desk. Dr. Edward Cullen?"

"Uh yes," Bella answered. "I'm married to Edward. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is my Father-in-law."

"Ah yes," he smiled. "Well both are brilliant physicians. I had the pleasure of being treated by Dr. Edward a few months ago. I couldn't have asked for better treatment."

Bella smiled. "I'll be sure to tell him I saw one of his patients today."

"Please do. You have a wonderful day." With that, the kind man continued on his way.

"Who was that, Mommy?" Ali asked, lifting her little head off Bella's shoulder.

"Someone that knows Daddy."

_____

"What is this color?" Emmett said with a look of disgust. He had never seen such an awful, girly color. The mere thought of smearing it on his brother's walls really made him cringe. "You really want this to go on your walls?"

"I never said I wanted it to go anywhere, but that is what Bella picked out," Edward corrected him. He certainly didn't want to go smearing light purple on his walls, but he didn't have a say in the matter. "The baby is a girl, after all."

"That is totally your fault," Emmett joked. "You can't blame that on Bella."

"I'm sure he doesn't wish to blame that on anyone," Jasper piped up from across the room. "I'm sure he's happy to have another daughter." Despite Jasper's many attempts to start assembling the crib for Edward, Masen would not stop climbing on the various pieces of wood and boxes.

"Why don't you just stick to building the bed, huh?"

Jasper watched as Masen climbed on top of the crib box once again. "I would. But my help here seems to be getting in the way." Jasper had a soft spot for Masen; everyone knew it. As Masen picked up a hammer and started banging on the large box with it, Jasper couldn't help but smile. "Where is your Mother, huh? We'd probably get more done here."

"Mommy…" The little boy chirped, looking around the room as if he expected to see her any minute.

"Mommy is out with Ali," Edward quickly informed him. "You come over here and sit so Uncle Jasper can actually get something done. Bring your toy and come sit by me." He watched as the little boy slowly made his way over and sat down in Edward's lap rather than where he was told to sit. Deciding to pick his battles, Edward continued to work with Masen in his lap.

"This is just way too girly." Emmett couldn't wrap his brain around it as he applied more paint to the nursery wall.

"Ironic, isn't it, considering the baby is a girl," Jasper shot back.

Emmett gave him a warning look before continuing to color the large wall. The light pink room down the hall was bad enough, this was just doubly offensive. The Cullen women would now outnumber the men; there was no way around it.

"You two knock it off," Carlisle said as he entered the room. As he picked up the paintbrush to help Emmett, he could admit it was a little too girly for his tastes, but he was excited about his new granddaughter nonetheless. It would take a normal family days to complete the room, but at the pace the Cullen boys could work, it would be done before the children had to be in bed. "Do you have all of the pictures Bella wanted put up? We'll do that tomorrow after this dries."

"I have no idea, I think they are in that box over there," Edward replied. This was one thing he didn't get in on. Between Alice and Bella, his opinion wasn't needed when it came to decorating any part of their home.

"The women are home," Jasper warned. He quickly busied himself with assembling the crib. If Alice came in and saw him doing nothing, he'd be in trouble for sure. "Give me that hammer, Edward. Come on!"

Edward laughed. He contemplated for a second on giving Jasper the hammer or keeping it from him. He was afraid of what Alice would say, after all. "You are afraid of Alice."

"Like you aren't of Bella! Now come on, pass it to me!"

Hearing the garage door close, Edward decided to pass Jasper the hammer and save him a lecture. He looked up and saw that Emmett already had an entire wall painted; sometimes it paid off having vampires for family members. "That looks good, Emmett."

"Well yeah," Emmett agreed. "Except that it is purple."

"Lay off the purple, Emmett," Alice said sweetly as she entered the bedroom with Bella in tow. She had Ali on her hip and wasn't about to hand the little girl over to anyone. "I hope you are watching the trim so you don't get any paint on it."

"If it isn't Rosalie, it is you, huh?" Emmett joked.

"Mommy!!" Masen said excitedly. Before she knew it, Masen was out of Edward's lap and extending his little arms in her direction wanting to be held.

"Hey buddy," Bella said sweetly, lifting him into her arms. For as rowdy as he could be at times, he could also be the sweetest little person that was content to cuddle and be read to. "Did you have fun with Daddy today?" She watched as the little boy slowly nodded his head.

Edward quickly stood from his place on the floor, and took the shopping bag from Bella. "More stuff?"

Bella bit her bottom lip while looking up at him with eyes he couldn't resist. "Mayyyybe. It was just so cute, Edward. I had to get it for her." He opened the bag enough to see a pile of baby clothes in the bottom. She could have emptied his bank account and he couldn't be mad at her.

"Well she has to have clothes, I suppose," he replied. "Alice is ruining you."

"Hey, she was good most of the day. She was at the park with Angela before meeting me. That is free!" Alice would never apologize for her insane shopping habits. She would only try to persuade her sister-in-law and nieces to live the same way.

Bella yawned, leaning against Edward with Masen still in her arms. She did not remember ever being this tired before, but then she didn't have two children when she was pregnant before. "I could sleep for days, I swear."

"Why don't you go lay down," Edward suggested. "We're all here and can watch the kids." He could see that she was uncertain about his suggestion, so rather than wait for her to talk herself out of it, he gently eased her toward the door of the nursery. "You need to sleep."

"I feel like that is all I do. I'm supposed to have more energy at this point," she argued.

"I'll take Masen," Carlisle offered. "You really should get some rest, Bella."

Bella hesitated to turn Masen over, but allowed the little boy to go to his Grandfather when he reached for Carlisle. She felt Edward's hand on the small of her back once again.

Edward gently eased her out of the nursery and toward their bedroom. "You know what the doctor said. And I am also telling you, as a doctor myself, you should sleep when you need it." He wouldn't allow her to win this battle.

Bella decided to give up, she was much too tired to fight, and maybe if she could just get a couple hours in she would feel better. "I saw one of your patient's at the park today. Some guy."

Edward looked puzzled as he pulled the cover on their bed back and helped her climb in. "Didn't tell you a name? How did you know it was a patient?"

"He said he had seen a picture of me in your office. Probably the one of all of us on your desk. He also heard me call Ali's whole name. Recognized the Cullen. She was doing something she shouldn't, as usual," Bella smiled. "I don't think he was from around here, was probably just passing through. He was nice though."

"Imagine that," Edward smiled. "Ali doing something she shouldn't. I hear she gets that from the Swan side of her family." He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips before pulling the blankets up over her. "Sleep. I love you. If you need anything, I'll be down the hall." Bella watched as he leaned down to kiss her stomach. "And I love you too, baby girl." No matter how aggravated she got with him, she completely melted when he did things like that. There was no fighting it.

"I love you, too."


	5. Chapter 5

The family of six sat around the table in the doctor's break room for dinner. Only four were eating, but Carlisle and Alice wouldn't miss the time together for the world. It was another late night at the hospital, so dinner had to happen there if it was going to happen at all.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh as he handed Masen another piece of chicken. "I hate working nights." He didn't have to do it often, but even the few nights where he did, he loathed it. Being away from his family all night made him question his career choice completely. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his little boy pick up the piece of food and shove it into his mouth. Whenever he looked at either child, it was like a dagger to his heart.

"Well son," Carlisle began. "With all due respect, you were the one that wanted to go into emergency medicine. You know starting out you have to work the occasional night shift in the emergency room."

The look Edward gave his father was enough to let him know what he thought about that. "I find surgery monotonous, you know that."

Carlisle smiled. "You just picked something different to be difficult."

"You guys are staying with Charlie tonight, right?" Edward asked Bella. She was even more resistant to his night shifts than he was. Especially since he started insisting that Esme or Alice stay at their house or they at Charlie's when he worked all night.

Bella groaned. "Ugh, don't remind me."

"We love Papa Charlie," Ali informed her.

"Yes," Bella replied. "We do love him very much, but Mommy does not love sleeping in her old bed with one or both of you. Not to mention this huge belly I have." The mere thought made her exhausted. It was going to be a long night.

"Well it may be, but I won't have you staying home alone by yourself right now. Unless, of course, you want your Mom to come out early," Edward said. He knew she would shoot that idea down right away, but her staying alone was not up for discussion.

"I said I would go along with it! That is fine, I agreed to that. However, as soon as Nameless arrives, we will be staying at home when you work. Understand?" Bella didn't put up a fight about much, but when it came to that, she was not backing down.

"Nameless," Carlisle laughed.

"I keep telling them to just open a baby name book, point to a name, and go with it," Alice replied. There was no use in her even attempting to look into the future to possibly get a reading on her new niece's name. Her visions were subject to change, and when it came to Edward and Bella picking a baby name, it always changed.

Bella felt the baby start to move and kick with Alice's suggestion. "She doesn't like that idea. Whenever you said that, she started moving like crazy in there."

"It's probably because she knows Rosalie is coming," Edward joked.

"Edward," Carlisle corrected, unable to suppress a laugh.

"My kids know these things, Dad."

Bella had to laugh herself. The differences between she and Rosalie were resolved years ago, but she and Edward still picked on one another and fought. She wasn't good friends with Rosalie by any means, but they were family. "Are you finished, Ali?"

"No," she replied, barely picking at her food.

"We're leaving regardless, Ali. I know you want to stay with Daddy, but he has to get back to work." Bella found it was easier to cut to the chase with her little girl. She was much too smart for anything else.

"I don't want to," she whined, climbing onto Edward's lap.

Edward looked up to see Charlie entering the break room, signaling it was time for them to leave and him to get back to work. Looking down, he saw his daughter's tiny hand in his own. "You have to stay with Mommy tonight, ok? She and Masen need you with them. Besides, Papa Charlie would be upset if you didn't come stay at his house."

"That's right, Al," Charlie said. "You have to come stay with me at least one night this week!" He sat down next to Edward and held his little granddaughter's hand. She reminded him so much of Bella when she was that age, only he was grateful he got to see Ali much more. He could see the change beginning in the little girl and was relieved. She was going to give in and go to his house without too much of an argument.

Bella stood, picked Masen up from his highchair, and started gathering their belongings before Ali changed her mind once again. "Dad, can you grab that bag right there? The rest of our stuff is in Alice's car."

"Yeah, I got all of that already. You pack like you are going on a week vacation."

Bella laughed. "That is what happens when you have kids, Dad. The more you have, the more junk you have to drag with you everywhere."

"No go!" Masen whimpered, hiding his face on Bella's shoulder.

"Masen, we have to go," Bella replied. "You'll be alright. Daddy will be home first thing in the morning. Then you two can drive him crazy all day while he tries to rest." With that, she shot a smile to Edward. He knew exactly how his supposed day of rest would go with two children.

"Everyone ready?" Charlie asked. He had Ali in one arm and two bags in the other, if they didn't finish their goodbyes soon; he was going to take a seat again.

Edward felt his heart break a little when the reality of spending an entire night away from his family started to sink in. To some, it would probably seem silly. To him, it was almost unbearable. He pulled Bella and Masen closer to him, wrapping her small frame and his little boy in his arms. "I love you," he whispered to them both.

"Me too!" Ali said.

"Yes, you too," Edward smiled. He took Ali from his Father-in-law and held her in his arms. Time had flown by, and often times it seemed like she had been a tiny infant just days ago. "You be a good girl for Mommy, ok? I love you."

Ali giggled as Edward rubbed his nose against hers. "No Daddy, that tickles!" He could listen to her laugh for hours.

"I'll call you if they need anything," Charlie promised, taking Ali back from Edward.

"Thank you."

With that, Edward watched the three most important people in his life leave for what would feel like an eternity. "I don't see how you worked such long hours for such a long time," he said, turning to Carlisle.

"Well it was a bit different for me. When you came along it was harder. It will get easier in time."

Edward had his doubts. Rather than it getting easier with having older children, they were adding someone new in just a few months. "Maybe it will. That is all I can hope for."

_____

Bella lay in the quiet room trying her best to slip into some kind of sleep. At one point, the very bed in which she laid had been a source of comfort, now it was just an overcrowded instrument of torture.

She wasn't sure how many little feet were kicking her, but she was sure that she would not be sleeping anytime soon. She looked to see Ali sleeping on one side of her, her brown curls covering her sweet face slightly. On the other side of her was Masen, so independent, but holding onto her arm for dear life. She could feel the baby gently kicking in her womb, signaling that, she too, was also there in the crowded bed.

Bella carefully reached over to the bedside table and grabbed her cell phone, careful not to wake either sleeping child. Although it would probably scare him to see her calling at such a late hour, she had to talk to someone. No one else appealed to her quite like he did.

She quickly dialed the number and waited for him to answer. She could imagine his face upon seeing her name light up on his phone. Silently, she prayed he wasn't in the middle of a trauma and unable to answer.

"Bella?" She heard him answer. Uneasy, just as she had suspected.

"Hey," she said sheepishly. "Don't freak out. I just can't sleep and I knew you'd be awake. Are you busy?"

Edward let out a sigh of relief, then laughed to himself. "No, I'm going at a slower pace right now. It was crazy earlier." He took a seat at the desk as a nurse ran up quickly with some lab results. "I think all the idiots in Forks are out and about tonight. Be glad Charlie was off."

"Kids goofing off?"

"And getting hurt," Edward replied. "Go ahead and call Dr. Thompson in. This kid is going to need a plastic surgeon to stitch him up," he ordered.

"Can't your Dad just do that?" Bella asked. She was always interested in Edward's work although she could never do it herself. Much to her surprise, she was better suited at home with their children.

"The kid would look like Frankenstein if any of us put the stitches in, Bella."

"I would pass out," she admitted, as if Edward didn't know that little fact about her.

He laughed. "I know you would. So how are you? Feeling ok?"

"I'm feeling fine," she assured him. She felt foolish for telling him that she never could sleep without him in bed next to her, so she decided to blame it on the children. "I just can't sleep. Your babies are keeping me awake."

"My babies, huh?" Edward smiled. "I'm thinking we're not going to be sleeping for the next eighteen years, but that is just my opinion."

"I'd say your opinion is correct," Bella said. She rubbed her growing tummy lightly as the baby continued to move. "This one is way more active than Ali or Masen ever were. I think she knows she is going to have to come out tough with those two."

"Nameless," Edward laughed.

Bella groaned. "No, Edward, we have to decide on a name for her. I mean it." They had decided on Ali and Masen's names in no time and she refused to be in the delivery room before a name came to them.

"We will," Edward promised. "But we don't just want to name her something random all for the sake of having a name." He looked up to see Carlisle entering the nurse's station with some x-ray films in hand, obviously needing him for a quick consult.

Carlisle took a seat next to his son, waiting for him to finish the conversation with Bella. It pained him to see Edward working when he wanted nothing more than to be with his wife and children, but selfishly, he did enjoy the time they could spend together.

"Hey Bells, Dad needs me for a consult, so I have to go."

"Ok," Bella sighed. "I guess I will let someone else borrow you for a while. Or maybe I should come up there and tell all the sick and injured to please go home so I can have my husband back."

Edward laughed. "I think you've met enough of my patients for a while. Try to get some sleep, ok? Nameless will calm down."

"Stop calling her that," Bella laughed. "I love you. Go home and get some sleep before you come pick us up, promise?"

"Not going to promise that," Edward said honestly. There was nothing that would stand in the way of him getting to them as soon as his shift ended. Not even lack of sleep and two rambunctious children. "I love you too. Night."

Carlisle could see it in his son's eyes as he watched Edward hit the button on his cell phone to end the conversation. The same look Edward got whenever he was away from Bella and the children for even a second. "Only a few more hours to go, son."

"I know," Edward nodded. "It's just hard being away from them, you know? Bella is having trouble sleeping, and I just feel guilty about it. I should be there."

"They understand, Edward. I promise you that they understand. Now what is this I hear about Bella meeting your patients? You know we can't have the women ruining our reputation," Carlisle joked.

Edward took the x-ray films from Carlisle and held one up to the light. "Oh some guy she met at the park the other day. She was there with a friend of hers. I didn't recall the patient; she said he had an unusual accent. He seemed to know me, though," Edward trailed off. "What am I looking for here?"

Edward watched as Carlisle sat down in the chair with a look on his face as if he had just seen a ghost. Considering the history of the Cullen family, a ghost should in no way shock or upset Carlisle. "Uh, Dad, what is it?"

"It's um…" Carlisle couldn't believe it. Suddenly, events from the past week started linking together and it was all making sense. "Edward, we need to go to my office. Now."


	6. Chapter 6

Edward sat silently on the couch in Carlisle's office. There were too many thoughts, too many emotions, going through his head to speak at that moment. He did not want to say anything he would regret, yet he did. He wanted to say so many things, but nothing was coming to him. The numbness was scary.

He went back over what he had been told in his head once again. The man Bella had seen in the park was someone from Carlisle and Esme's past. Someone with a connection to him. He wasn't a patient, or anyone that had crossed Edward's path before. He was someone to fear, someone to stay away from. He was someone that could very easily cause harm to his young family now.

"Edward, I…" Carlisle attempted once again. His son's hand coming up in the same, slow motion as it had several times over the past few minutes silenced him once again.

"So let me get this straight," Edward finally began, his voice quivering out of hurt and anger. Mostly hurt, though he would welcome anger to take over at any moment. "I was supposed to go to Asa. My Mother, Elizabeth, the woman you claimed was your patient…" he trailed off again as another wave of emotions hit him.

"Elizabeth had been a servant of Asa and his family, Edward. She had been manipulated by the family. He was a horrible person. Claiming to live as we do, yet that wasn't true. He wanted a son to raise and condition just as he wanted. He wanted to turn you once you were old enough."

"And you didn't think this was important enough for me to know?" Edward shouted. "So what? He's found you? Is that why we've moved around my whole life? Were you running?"

"You know why we moved, Edward," Carlisle said calmly. "Elizabeth was a patient of mine; she knew what Asa and his family planned to do. She wanted better for you. Esme and I wanted you so desperately. It worked out best for you, for us."

Edward refused to believe he had been lied to his entire life. He refused to believe that his entire family had kept such a secret. "Why?"

"Edward, we didn't see any need to tell you about this. We told you what you needed to know. To know all of that would have been such a burden on you, son." Carlisle needed him to understand. Without their choices, Edward would be a monster now.

"Mom?" Edward asked. "Obviously she knows. Alice, she has to know. Who else knows about this?"

"Your Mother and Alice. The others believe the same as you. Which is the truth, Edward. We took you from Elizabeth because she asked us to. She wanted a better life for you. Asa was going to take you, teach you, and when you were old enough turn you to behave as he does. Don't you see why we did this?"

"I see why. I do not understand your reasons for keeping it from me. What does he want now, Dad? You say he's dangerous, powerful, and it obviously worried you enough to tell me now after all this time," Edward said loudly. "What does he want?"

"I don't know," Carlisle answered honestly. "You would be of little use to him now, Edward. It is more than likely about settling the score with me."

"And what do I do with my family, huh?" Edward could feel himself getting more and more angry. He had asked for none of this. He hadn't asked for the best family he could ever want, nor had he asked for what he was being told now. The mix of emotions was overwhelming. "I have two small, helpless children, Dad. I have Bella. I have another child on the way. What do I do about them? How am I going to protect them from whatever old score you have with this man?"

Carlisle looked at his son once again. The pain and anger Edward was feeling was justified. Every choice he had made was for him. Every choice he and Esme had made together was about Edward. Now here Edward stood, unable to make choices for his own family. Everything Carlisle had felt as a Father was rushing back to him as he watched his son stand there helplessly.

"We will make sure you, Bella, and the children are safe, Edward."

"I promised her, Dad," Edward said, tears threatening to spill over. "I promised her when we agreed to have Ali that she wouldn't have to live in fear. She was scared, Dad. She was scared to bring children into the world because of our life." He couldn't think about telling her everything. He couldn't bear to see the look in her eyes upon finding out her worst fears were coming true.

"She could handle it," Edward continued. "She could handle the life we live and she was fine with it always being the two of us. I am the one who convinced her we could have children and everything would be fine."

"Everything will be fine…"

"No, it won't!" Edward shouted. "How is it fine? I have to go home and tell my pregnant wife that our entire family is in danger because of something between you and some unknown, powerful vampire. I have to go home, look at my two children, and know that there is nothing I can do to keep them safe. How am I supposed to do that?"

"We will figure it out," Carlisle promised. He didn't know if Edward would be able to forgive them, nor did he know how he would explain what happened to Esme, but he knew they would be ok. Everything had to be ok. "Edward, we won't let anything happen to you, Bella, or the children. If Asa were going to do anything, he would have done it that day in the park. I believe he just wants me to know he is here."

"And that is supposed to comfort me in some way? Look, I have to go," Edward said. "I know my shift isn't over, but I have to get them from Charlie's and get home. I cannot deal with anything else this morning. My shift ends in a couple hours anyway."

"Edward," Carlisle pleaded. He watched as Edward made a quick exit from his office. For the first time in Edward's life, he had no idea if his son trusted him or not. In all the years he had walked the earth, he had never felt a pain as great as the one he felt in that moment.

___

Edward felt a slight drizzle as he stepped out of his SUV in front of Charlie's home. It was just after 5:00 in the morning, and he knew his father-in-law would be awake and getting ready to start his day.

As he rounded the side of the house, he saw the soft glow from a light in the kitchen. He had no idea how to walk into that house, and face a man he had promised years ago that he would always protect his daughter. He knew in his heart how he would feel if he were in Charlie's place. If someone promised to take care of Ali and then failed at it, he wouldn't be responsible for what he would do.

"Edward?" Charlie asked quietly as he heard the door open.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm off early."

"Come on in, I was just having some coffee. Care for any?"

"No," Edward said quietly. "Thank you." He was shocked to see Charlie already dressed in his police uniform with his lunch packed on the kitchen counter. "You off to work early?"

"Yeah," Charlie replied. "Have some work I need to catch up on, so I thought I better get an early start. How was the hospital?"

Edward knew he had to keep the small talk going, but he wanted nothing more than to grab his family up and get them home. "It was a little hectic last night, but was calm this morning. How are they? Did they sleep well?"

Charlie chuckled lightly. "You'll have to see for yourself."

Edward followed Charlie into the living room where he immediately saw his family. Masen was stretched out on the couch, covered by his favorite blanket, and holding on tightly to his stuffed dog. Bella and Ali were sleeping in the recliner chair next to the couch. It was clear by the sight in front of him that it had not been a restful night. Knowing he was about to wake them only added to his guilt.

"We were up most of the night," Charlie explained. "I got a few hours in before Bella came to my room asking for some help. They just didn't want to sleep, so Masen and I ended up on the couch and the girls in the chair."

Edward knew Bella had to be desperate for sleep to wake Charlie up. She wasn't one to admit she needed help, ever. "I won't be working anymore nights, so we won't have to go through this again. They just don't sleep well anywhere else. They do the same at my parents house."

Charlie nodded. "Yep, they do favor their routine. Are you going to get them home now or do you want to stay here a few hours? Either is fine."

"It'd probably be best to get them on home. They might sleep longer if everyone is in their own bed," Edward replied. The truth was he just wanted to get them home so he could calm down and know they were all safe and sound. He would worry about telling Bella everything later. He would worry about finding out what his family planned to do later. "Is everything together?"

"Yes," Charlie replied. "I'll go ahead and take their bags out to your car."

"Thank you."

Edward waited for Charlie to exit the room before he knelt down next to Bella. He gently brushed a strand of her long, brown hair behind her ear and simply watched her for a few quiet moments. He hated more than anything what he would have to tell her. He knew that what had occurred and what could occur was not his fault, but he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Bells," he whispered softly. "Bella," he repeated. He could see her eyes start to flutter open and he waited while she adjusted to her surroundings.

"Hey you," she said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"A little after 5:00, I got finished early so I wanted to come and get everyone home. I heard you didn't sleep well."

Bella smiled slightly as she motioned toward the couch. "Your son decided that none of us needed sleep. Ali was asleep and I had just dozed off when he decided jumping on the bed would be a good idea."

"My son, huh?" Edward laughed.

"Yes, your son," Bella smiled. "If you can pick him up, I'll get her and we can go home."

Edward shook his head. "Your Dad is on his way back inside. He can carry one and I'll carry the other. You shouldn't lift them if you don't have to."

_Overprotective as usual_, Bella thought. "Fine," she agreed. She managed to maneuver out of the chair without waking Ali up and quickly slipped her shoes on. "Are you ok?" Something about her husband seemed off, but he had just finished a hectic shift at the hospital.

"I'm fine," he lied. "Did the baby settle down?"

"She did," Bella replied. "I think she is the only one getting any rest." She watched as Edward gently lifted Ali from the chair and cradled her tiny body in his arms. He placed a kiss on her little cheek as he held her tightly to him. Watching moments like that completely melted her heart.

"Is he ready?" Charlie asked as he entered the living room once again.

"Yeah, just be careful not to wake him. He's like a bear if you wake him before he's ready," Bella explained.

Charlie carefully lifted Masen from the couch without waking him and followed behind his daughter as they made their way outside. "Which side of the car does he go on?"

"He goes behind Edward," Bella said, yawning slightly. "Make sure you cover him with his blanket after you buckle him in." She quickly got in the passenger side of the SUV and turned the ignition on to get the heat going.

Charlie sighed as he struggled with the car seat buckle. He watched Edward snap Ali in with ease and tried to mimic his movements. "Is this one different? It isn't working like that one."

"Just snap it in down there," Bella instructed from the passenger seat. "Or wait and Edward will walk around to your side. If you wake him up…"

"I won't wake him…" Charlie froze as he saw Masen start to stir. He silently prayed the little boy would stay asleep, but it was quickly becoming a lost cause when he saw his grandson's eyes looking back at him. "Go back to sleep, Masen. Papa is just getting you fastened in your car seat." Reasoning with an almost 2-year-old wasn't one of his finer choices, but he'd take it in that moment.

"Nooooo," Masen whined, beginning to cry and try to get out of his seat.

Charlie imagined Edward wouldn't have had this problem, but it had been many years since he had been any good at toddlers and car seats. "Shhh," he said as Masen cried louder.

Charlie stepped out of the way, as Edward came to his side and quickly removed Masen from his seat. The small boy laid his head on Edward's shoulder as Edward covered him with a blanket and gently rubbed his tiny back. "Shhh, it's ok, buddy. We're just going to ride home, ok? You, Mommy, Ali, and me are going home. It's ok."

"Mommy," Masen continued to whimper.

"I'm right here, Masen," Bella said. Long gone were the days when she and Edward could get anywhere in Forks quickly.

"Mommy," he repeated, reaching toward Bella.

Bella sighed. She knew they'd never get home if she didn't give in and crawl in the backseat to sit between the children. She quickly got out of the passenger seat and made her way to the back door where Edward stood. "We really need a van, Edward," she said as she managed to move past Masen's car seat and take her seat in the middle. "I have to do this far too often, and I am not getting any smaller."

Edward laughed as he finally buckled a satisfied Masen in his car seat. "We are so not getting a van, Bella."

____

Edward tried to work up the courage to say what he needed to say. He sat next to Bella on the living room couch as she busied herself with folding laundry. It was such a simple life, and what he had to say would surely change everything. She deserved to know, though. She had to know.

Bella had always understood. There had never been a time he could remember where she didn't go into anything he told her without an open mind. He prayed this time would be no different. "So there is something I need to discuss with you."

"Um ok," Bella laughed, grabbing the remote to turn the TV volume down. "What is it?"

"Just please try to stay calm, ok?" Edward asked. If she was upset and caused harm to herself or the baby, he'd never forgive himself. "You know the man you spoke to at the park? The one that said he was a patient of mine?"

"Yes…"

"He is actually someone from my parents past," Edward explained. "He is someone my Dad knew even back before I was born. That is actually the issue. This man, Asa, well he is a vampire. He claimed to live like my family does, but that wasn't true."

Bella looked uneasy. "What does this have to do with you?"

"Elizabeth, my Mother, she was a servant for Asa and his family. She was taken in after becoming pregnant with me. She was supposed to have me and then Asa was going to kill her," Edward continued to explain. "He and his partner were going to raise me and then turn me when I was old enough. Basically he and his wife wanted me for all the wrong reasons, yet they claimed to want me for the same reasons Carlisle and Esme did."

"What?!" Bella asked in disbelief. How was it that this was the first time she had heard about such a thing. "Edward, that is crazy. Did you know that?"

"Of course I didn't know that, Bella! I was as shocked as you are! Dad only told me after he learned Asa was in town and had made contact with you. We don't know what he wants, but Dad assumes he is back to get even with him and Mom."

Bella couldn't believe a word of what she was hearing. Life as a Cullen had always been complicated, but this added a whole new spin on it. This man had spoken to her; he had made contact with her child. "Edward, if he is here to get even with Carlisle and Esme, then he could very well hurt one of us." She didn't even understand all of what she had been told, but just the basics of it terrified her. "And they just didn't tell you?! All this time, Edward!"

"I know," he agreed. "That is another issue for another day. Right now, I just need to make sure you and the children are safe. I have no idea where he is or what he wants. None of us do, but Dad is working on it."

"What else haven't they told you? They all knew?"

Edward could see the hurt in her eyes. He could see the betrayal she felt and he prayed none of it was directed at him. "They thought they were doing the best thing for me. Mom and Dad made Alice promise not to say anything. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie don't even know."

"We have to tell Charlie," Bella insisted. "He has the tools to keep up with this man's location. We have to tell him, Edward."

"We cannot tell Charlie. Asa is a vampire, Bella. What do you think Charlie or any of his co-workers could do?"

"Well what are you going to do, Edward?!" Bella shouted. She knew enough to know that this monster could sneak around and harm someone in her family before anyone could stop him. She wasn't so human that she couldn't face reality. "In case you haven't thought about it, we have children. How are we going to make sure nothing happens to them? Tell me that!"

"Nothing is going to happen to Ali or Masen, Bella. My family would never allow that to happen."

"Your family has done enough," she spat. "I love you. You know that I do. You know that I would do anything for you and I always have. But I will never ever let anything happen to my children, understand? If you want to protect your family, fine. I'll worry about our children."

"Don't talk to me like I don't have them first in mind, Bella." Edward was shocked at the tone he had just used with her. They had never had an argument like this. Bella had always followed him without question, she had always trusted without question. "Why do you think I have been so upset about this, huh? Why do you think I left work early to get you home? Don't act like I don't have them first. Just because I don't want to involve Charlie in this means nothing. I am trying to do the best that I can. Going along with whatever plan my family has is the best way."

Bella looked at her husband with tears streaming down her face. They had not once, in the years they had been together, ever been at a point like the one they were standing at now. The pace in which it happened scared her. "The fact is, Edward, that you are worried about your family more than us. You are worried about their feelings. They can protect themselves, we can't! I have never ever questioned you once. But when it comes to our two, innocent babies upstairs, I will not back down and go along with you. Not to mention the fact that I am due to give birth in just a few months."

"Bella…"

"No, Edward. I have never once questioned you, have I? But this isn't about us anymore. This is about them and the fact that they are totally dependent on us for everything. So you worry about your family and how to keep things smooth with them, and I'll worry about our children."

Edward watched as she made her way up the stairs and away from him. Had he spoken in that moment, it would have come out a broken sob that would have told her exactly how brave he was in all of this. Instead, he stood silently in the middle of their living room. Unable to think, feel, or do anything he needed to do in that moment.

He had absolutely put them first. It was the reason why he was waiting on his family to figure things out. In the past, he would have reacted without thinking. Now, he was trying to be as rational as possible because he had other people to consider. The fact that she couldn't see that killed him.

In his heart, he knew she was just upset. She had a way of reacting and then becoming calm after she had thought things through. Only this time, he couldn't promise himself she would see his side of things. He knew his reasons were legitimate, but he also knew she was fiercely protective of their children. A trait that made him fall in love with her even more if that were possible.

Somehow, they would get through this. Somehow, she would see that he did have them first. Somehow, this wouldn't change anything he had promised her. Somehow……


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two long weeks. Two weeks since Carlisle had broke the news about who Asa really was and what he was most likely doing in Forks. Two weeks since Bella had gotten so angry and hurt. Two weeks since the Cullen's decided what their next move would be. Everything seemed different, yet nothing had changed.

There had been some contact with Asa, and as Carlisle expected, he claimed he was there to let Carlisle know he had not forgotten what happened years earlier. They couldn't allow themselves to believe that, though, and they had not.

Alice sat on the back patio of Bella and Edward's large home with Esme as they watched Ali and Masen play in the fallen leaves. Bella had been quiet, but distant in the past few weeks. She had allowed them to see the children as always, but it was obvious she was upset with them. The fact that she was friendlier to Rosalie than her shocked Alice. She was upset though, Alice knew that and understood.

It had been a bit harder on Esme. When she found out Carlisle had told Edward, she was concerned about losing her son. It had happened once in her past, and she couldn't bear to lose Edward. Bella had been warmer to Esme, and for that, Alice was grateful.

"He reminds me so much of Edward when he was that age," Esme said softly. She watched as her little grandson chased his older sister with a handful of leaves. "Do you remember how Edward would save those beautiful smiles for just the right moment? Masen does that too. He's a serious little fella, but at just the right moment, he can light up a room."

"Mom," Alice said quietly. "It won't always be this way. Bella would never keep them from us."

"She would have a right to," Esme replied. She couldn't fault her daughter-in-law one bit. As a Mother, and after having Edward, she would never let anything harm him. It didn't matter how far she had to run or where she had to hide. It had been the story of his, and now her, life.

"She won't though. She knows how much we love them. Nobody meant for this to happen."

Esme shook her head softly, trying hard to hide her sadness from her grandchildren. "Look where this puts Edward." When Carlisle had placed that little blue bundle in her arms over twenty years ago, she promised nothing would ever happen to him. She couldn't bear the thought.

"Look where Edward would be without us!" Alice refused to believe her family had done something horrible. Sure, it was complicated, but it could always be worse. They had all looked after him from his first day. In lots of ways, Edward belonged to all of them.

"Eema, watch me!" Ali said. The little girl's voice broke Alice and Esme from their worry for a short moment.

"I see you, darling!" Esme smiled, watching as the little girl ran and jumped into a pile of leaves she and Masen had constructed. It was moments like that where she tried hardest to believe everything would be ok.

"Are they back yet?" Rosalie asked, finally joining Alice and Esme on the back patio.

"Well you don't see them, do you," Alice smiled.

It had shocked Alice at how quickly Rosalie had defended Bella's feelings. Nobody faulted Bella for feeling the way she did, but if anyone were to get angry with her, Alice thought sure it would be Rosalie. Instead, she had agreed with everything Bella had done so far.

"Rosalie!!!" Ali exclaimed, running toward her Aunt.

"Hey beautiful," Rosalie replied, scooping the little girl up and holding her tight. "You have leaves in your hair, you know it?" She watched as Ali tried her best to get all the leaves out of her hair before helping her. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing," Ali replied. "Just playing with Masen. Daddy won't let me have a puppy," she frowned.

"He won't?!" Rosalie laughed. "Well you'll get a baby sister soon though, right?"

"I just want a puppy," Ali said honestly.

"Have you, um, seen anything lately, Alice?" Rosalie asked, trying to be as cryptic as possible around Ali. Alice's visions had been quiet, which had concerned Carlisle a bit. Normally, her visions were very active, but for the first time in a while, she wasn't seeing anything.

"No, just the same as they have been."

Rosalie sighed. Maybe it was telling that things were quiet. There was nothing to make them believe Asa had anything planned against their family. He had his words with Carlisle, and maybe that really had been it. Still, she worried. She loved Edward and his family more than she would ever allow herself to admit. "So what appointment is this? How far along is Bella now?"

"I think she has a little over 10 weeks left now, but you know she typically goes early," Esme replied.

"She didn't with Masen," Rosalie corrected. "Masen was late."

"Masen was not late," Alice replied quickly. She definitely remembered that Masen was a few days shy of a week early. Ali was over two weeks early. Both babies had shown up before their due dates. "Ali wasn't late either."

"I think I remember that Masen was late," Rosalie argued. "Because Emmett and I were away and you all said we wouldn't have anything to worry about. We get where we are going and we are told to come back because Bella was in labor. In the middle of the night, no less. She never has her kids in the daytime. Which, I suppose that works for us."

"Why would we tell you to go away if the baby was due any day? That doesn't make a lot of sense," Alice said.

"Girls," Esme interrupted. "I understand we're all on edge right now, but bickering over pointless things won't help any." It wasn't unusual for everyone to snap at one another when emotions ran high.

"Do you remember when I was born?" Ali asked curiously.

"Do we ever," Rosalie said exasperated. "How long did we sit in that waiting room? Seriously, how long?"

Alice laughed. "Hours. Many, many hours. We saw so many families come and go, but there we still sat. Then we had to act like we were sleeping. Well, on and off, at least." She recalled the day as if it had just happened.

Rosalie laughed. "And everytime we saw Edward, he looked a little more frazzled. Then we just didn't see him anymore, and I was convinced he had jumped out the window and ran off. Oh and all the food Dad's co-workers kept bringing to the waiting room, ugh!" It had been an experience for sure, and one Rosalie was certain she would never forget.

"I love that it never dawned on you that the reason we stopped seeing Edward at a point was because Bella was actually in the process of giving birth," Alice replied. "You automatically assumed Edward had ran away."

"Hey, I didn't go where I wasn't needed," Rosalie smiled. "Plus, sending Emmett off to search for him gave him something to do. You know how Emmett gets in situations like that. He wasn't the only nervous one, how many people did Chief Swan arrest that night? He was so scared and nervous that everytime he'd leave the hospital to take a break, he'd lock someone else up. Or give a speeding ticket."

Esme couldn't help but smile as she listened to the girls remember the details of one of the happiest days she'd ever experienced. "You were the sweetest little thing we had ever seen, Ali. I know you little sister is going to be just as sweet and this time you'll get to help out with her!"

"I don't want her to come to our house," Ali said sadly.

"What makes you say that?" Rosalie asked. It was so funny the difference between Masen and Ali. Ali was always ready to communicate with them and listen to their every word. Masen could care less and had never stopped playing in his pile of leaves.

"Cause I am Daddy's Princess."

"That won't change, Ali," Rosalie said sweetly. "You will still be his Princess, you know that? I promise you will be. Your little sister will just have to be something else!" She placed a kiss on her niece's cheek. She was absolutely the sweetest little thing she had ever encountered. Ironic that she would think that since she didn't like Bella at all when she had first met her. Ali was definitely Bella's daughter. Honest as she could be. "Are you happy about her now?" She smiled as Ali nodded her little head.

"I think we'll all be thankful when she arrives safe and sound," Esme said.

____

Bella sat and stared out the window of the doctor's office as she waited for Dr. Kennedy to make his way in. The clouds she saw in the sky fit her mood for the day. No matter how much she wanted to be happy and not worry, the worry hung over her. It never went away. It had been a quiet visit. She and Edward had talked some, but it had been strange between them the past couple weeks.

Part of her was ashamed at how she had reacted to him. Then the other part of her felt justified and was still angry. She knew in her heart he would never allow anything to happen to them if he could help it. The problem was, some things were simply out of Edward's control.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked, finally breaking the silence. "Did you want to stop and get something on the way home?"

"No," Bella replied. "I just want to get back home to them."

He had made many attempts to patch the rift between them, but if it didn't involve the children, she wasn't receptive to it. Although it sounded incredibly cliché, he could honestly say his world was a darker place without their normal way of life. When Bella hurt, he hurt; it was as simple as that. Still, he respected whatever pace she wanted to take things at.

His eyes shifted to the door as he heard their doctor make his way in. "Bella, Edward," he greeted. "Bella, how have you been feeling?" Edward noticed the look of concern on his face as he took a seat on a stool in the room. He knew the look. It was the look he had himself when what he was about to say would not make for happy news.

"I've been ok," she answered.

"Any headaches? Problems with your vision? Anything out of the ordinary?" He continued to question her as he got a blood pressure cuff from the drawer and placed it on her arm. "Your blood pressure was pretty elevated when the nurse took it, so I am just checking for any symptoms that would go along with that."

"No," she replied quietly.

"She did complain of a headache a couple nights ago," Edward corrected. She had blamed it on being tired, but he wouldn't let it go untold to their doctor.

"What I am getting now is still elevated, Bella," Dr. Kennedy said. "152/90, that is no where close to where I want you to be." He looked through her chart as he took a seat once again. "I'm going to give you a couple options here. One, we can put you in the hospital over the next few days and see if it comes down any. We can monitor you and the baby there and make sure it doesn't get out of hand. Everything else looks good. It is just your blood pressure that has me concerned."

"No," Bella quickly refused. "I have Ali and Masen at home and there is no way I am leaving them unless I absolutely have to. Meaning, I'm having this baby."

Edward rested his head in his hands as he listened to Bella say exactly what he knew she would say. "What is the other option, Doctor? Is there some medication you could try her on?" There was no use in arguing with her. She would not back down.

"Well, we can put you on a medication for your blood pressure, and you can go home if you promise to stay in bed or on the couch and take it easy. This means no housework, no errands. You'll basically be on bed rest and then we'll reevaluate the situation next week," he explained. "You absolutely have to follow those orders, though, Bella. This is very important. Worst case scenario, we'll have to deliver the baby early. However, with your cooperation, we can hopefully prevent that."

"Fine," Bella agreed. "I'll do whatever as long as I can be at home with them."

"This doesn't mean you can go on with your day to day routine," Dr. Kennedy explained. "You will need some help caring for the children. You can't do anything for them, understand? You are to stay in bed or on the couch. You aren't to lift a finger. If you don't think you'll be able to follow that at home, I urge you to go in the hospital for a few days."

"I'll make sure she follows those orders," Edward promised.

"I just want to make it clear what can happen if we don't get this under control," he explained. "Edward, I know you understand the risks of a premature birth. You have about 12 weeks left before your due date and that time is crucial to the development of your daughter. If we had to deliver her now, she'd be in the neonatal intensive care unit. This is very important."

"I understand," Bella repeated. It would be hard, but she would do whatever she had to do to make sure their baby was born healthy.

"I'll see you back here next week then, ok? We'll let this week be a trial and just see how it goes. Any changes for the worse, and you are going in the hospital. I won't take no for an answer. If you need me before then, you have my number. Please, don't hesitate to use it." Dr. Kennedy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Everything is going to be alright. I will see to it."

"Thank you," Bella smiled.

Edward watched as he exited the room, leaving them alone once again. "I can call tonight and let them know I'm taking a leave at work."

"That is crazy, Edward," Bella said quickly. She still wasn't ready to let her guard down. It hurt worse than anything to keep it up, but she couldn't let it down just yet. "You have to keep working. What if you need to be off later?"

"You can't do anything around the house, Bella. You heard what Dr. Kennedy told you. Honestly, the best thing for you would have been to go in the hospital a couple days. Just to let them see if medication will get this under control."

Bella sighed. "Edward, please don't start." She hated the idea that was about to come out of her mouth, but she really saw no other option. "I was thinking about asking my Mom if she could come out. She's not working right now and she'd love to spend time with the kids. I mean she generally thinks Forks is a drag, but she'd do it to be with us."

"Your Mom?" Edward questioned. She must be desperate. She normally tolerated Renee's prying nature only a couple times a year when holidays called for it. "Bella, are you sure about that? You want your Mom to come out for the next couple months?"

"I might as well ask her, Edward. She doesn't get to see the kids much and it would make her feel good to help out. Unless you don't want my Mother staying with us."

"You know I never said that, Bella," Edward replied. "I just want you to be comfortable. You need to be stress free."

"Yeah well," Bella laughed sarcastically. "Little late to wish that, huh?" The second she said that, she regretted it, and when she saw the hurt in Edward's eyes, she regretted it even more. "Look, I don't want to fight. Just please respect my decision on this, ok?"

"Of course," Edward said quietly.

_____

Bella watched from her place on the couch as Edward finished cleaning the living room after a long evening of the kids playing with every toy they owned. Rosalie had stayed late to clean up after dinner, and was getting ready to leave herself. It was strange, but Rosalie had been unusually supportive the past few weeks.

"So when is your Mom arriving?" Rosalie asked.

"She'll be here tomorrow," Bella replied.

"It will be good to see her. I know she doesn't see the kids much."

She continued to listen to Rosalie as she watched Edward put the last of the toys away and start folding some laundry in a basket nearby him. He hadn't stopped since they got home from the doctor's office. He had fed the kids with the help of his Mom and sisters, given them both a bath, and managed to get them in bed by their normal bedtime. Not once had he complained or acted as if it was too much for him.

"Alice found a really cute outfit for the baby," Rosalie added. "I'll bring it by tomorrow if that is ok."

"That'll be great," Bella smiled. It wasn't genuine and she knew Rosalie probably knew that. She was grateful for all their help, but she was sad that she had hurt Edward.

From all accounts, Asa was lying low after his confrontation with Carlisle. Alice hadn't seen anything unusual, so she knew she should really calm down. Don't panic unless she had reason to. That is the one thing she had always made herself believe since being with Edward.

"I guess you two will be going to bed soon." It was hard for Rosalie to adjust to human schedules, but she was getting better at it. "Emmett and I are going to hunt tonight. He was going to stop by, but since you are all laid up and stuff, it makes him nervous."

Bella couldn't help but laugh. To be as big and tough as Emmett was, he sure was the squeamish one of the family. "Typical Emmett, huh?"

"It really is," Rosalie laughed. "Well," she said, hugging Bella, "You take care of my baby niece and I have already given my brother a talk about what he is supposed to do around here. If he gives you any trouble, you know where to find me."

"Thanks," Bella smiled. "I'll keep you on speed dial. Phone is right here with me."

"So what time is good for me to stop by tomorrow? What about your Mom? And is Edward working?"

"Anytime," Bella replied. "It isn't like I'll be going anywhere, so we'll definitely be here. Naptime is usually 12:00 to 2 or 2:30 if you want to see the kids. Or if you want to avoid the kids, you know when to show up. Mom doesn't arrive until tomorrow afternoon. Edward is home with us tomorrow."

"Sounds good, and like I'd ever avoid them, please! I'll see you tomorrow!" With that, Rosalie was out there door and on her way to whatever adventure awaited her and Emmett.

Bella looked over at Edward who was folding clothes at record speed. He was obviously avoiding her, and she couldn't blame him. She was tired of trying to keep him out. She wasn't doing a good job of it and it was because the one constant in her life had been shut out. "Edward…"

"Yeah?" He replied, never looking up from his task.

"I'm sorry."

"Bella," he shook his head. "Don't. You don't need to get upset. As soon as I finish this, we'll go to bed. I think some sleep would do us both good."

She stood from her place and made her way over to where he sat across the room. He was going to listen to her or she was not going to bed. She removed the article of clothing from his hands and sat down on his lap. "I'm sorry, ok? I am so sorry."

He had been fully prepared to shut her out the way she had him the past couple weeks, but the moment he saw the tears in her big, brown eyes, it was a lost cause. "You were already forgiven."

"You are the best husband and daddy," she said, not caring that she was breaking down in front of him. "I want you to know that, ok? Promise me you know that. You keep us going, so please, don't ever feel like you aren't good enough or like you don't do everything because of us. I know you do."

"I'm sorry too," he said, resting his head against her as she hung onto him. "I'm sorry things are the way they are. I'm sorry you are having complications because of this." It was killing him. The past couple weeks had been brutal knowing he brought those very complications into her life.

Bella shook her head as she wiped her eyes. "We're in this together, so just put blaming yourself out of your mind. I cannot do this without you. I tried, and I cannot do it."

"You don't have to," he promised. "I'm here, and it is all going to be ok. You know that. Somehow, it is all going to work out. This stuff going on with my family, the baby, it will all be ok."

For the first time in his life, he could honestly say he was beyond scared to death, but he would not let it show. He had to be strong for his family. He had to be strong for her. He could tell by the way her body relaxed in his arms that she honestly believed every word that he said. Even if he couldn't believe it yet, she did, and that was all that mattered.

That was enough for now.


	8. Chapter 8

_** Thanks so much for the reviews I have received. I would love to get more! It would help me decide if I should keep this going or not. Thanks!!!_

The silence was like a gift from the heavens to Edward as he stood in the master bathroom and attempted to get dressed the third time that morning. If he hid out in there, he couldn't hear the screams and squeals of the children downstairs. If he hid out in there, he wouldn't have to hear his mother-in-law talk at record speeds and fire out question after question.

As he dropped his towel, and quickly slipped his boxers on, Edward remembered he'd left his lab coat in the laundry room. No longer would he be able to sneak downstairs and out the front door without Renee noticing. Nor would the kids miss his exit, saving meltdowns from both of them when he left. Climbing out the bathroom window and down the side of the house was also out, thought it was a very tempting idea at least.

He exited the bathroom and fumbled his way around the dark bedroom. He wasn't sure if it was the medication Bella had started taking, or the effects of the last weeks of pregnancy, but she was requiring more sleep. Her mood swings also made it impossible for her to overlook such offenses like someone being too loud or waking her up. For that reason, he didn't dare turn on the light.

Looking at the bedside alarm clock, Edward saw it was 6:24am and his shift was scheduled to start at 7am. There was a time in his life when he was able to pride himself on always being early. Those days were long gone. He reached down to retrieve his shoes from the bottom of their large closet when he heard it.

Before he could react, he saw the bedroom door fly open as a crying Ali came rushing through. "Mommy," she wailed. "Mommy!!" Obviously, something had happened. If Edward had to guess, Masen probably wasn't far behind.

"Ali Elizabeth," Renee whispered, as if the damage hadn't been done already. "Come here, sweetheart, let me see." Just as Edward expected, Masen came toddling in right behind the girls looking quite proud of himself. He was full of mischief, and was usually the culprit of whatever tragedy Ali was crying over.

Ignoring the fact that he was still standing in his bedroom in only his boxers, Edward quickly picked Ali up and did his best to comfort her. "What happened, Al?"

"Masen hit me with his truck," she continued to cry. "On my head."

"Let's see," Edward said sweetly. "It's just a little red spot. You are going to be just fine." He kissed the tiny red spot on her forehead as she sniffed, slowly drying up her tears. "That feel better?" She laid her head on his shoulder, not sure if she was finished with her public suffering or not.

"Give her to me," Bella said quietly from underneath the mountain of pillows and blankets. "And put him in time out."

The moment Masen heard the words from his Mother; he quickly hit the floor in hysterics. Time out a fate worse than death to an almost two-year-old.

Edward placed Ali in bed with Bella and watched as his little girl crawled under the blankets and snuggled up to her Mother. She would be out in no time and he was certain Bella would drift back off as well. If only he had that luxury.

"Masen Charles Cullen," Edward said, trying hard not to laugh. It was rather funny to watch his little boy have a meltdown over something as simple as a couple minutes in time out. "You shouldn't have hit your sister with a truck, son. Why did you do that? You know that isn't how you are supposed to behave."

"Me not do it!" The little boy said defiantly. Edward ignored his protests as he picked him up from the bedroom floor and made his way downstairs. He could hear Renee right behind him, though she did very little in the way of discipline.

"Yes, you did do it," Edward replied. He sat Masen down atop the tiny chair Bella had designated as the time out spot for both children. Though Masen frequented it far more than Ali. No sooner than he sat Masen down, the little boy fell out in the floor. "Masen, you are just making your time here longer."

The next few minutes consisted of Edward sitting Masen in the chair, only for Masen to dramatically remove himself from it in a fit of screams and tears. Finally, after being put back on the chair for what Edward swore was the tenth time, Masen resigned himself to sitting there. Not without his bottom lip poked out and an adorable little scowl on his face.

"If looks could kill, huh?" Renee laughed.

"Bella calls that his Cullen face," Edward smiled. "I do agree we can show a temper if we need to."

"How long does he sit there?"

"Um," Edward said. "About two to three minutes. Then he has to apologize to Ali when he gets out, but since she is sleeping, as soon as she comes back downstairs. Bella has this whole little routine with them. Clearly it works, since they are banging one another in the head with trucks before 7:00." Edward said sarcastically.

Edward glanced at the clock to see it was 6:40am, he was still in his boxers, and his shift was to start in exactly twenty minutes. The fact that his mother-in-law had been having a conversation with him while he was in his underwear didn't bother him much considering he had no time to spare. He was most definitely going to be late. "Renee, could you call the hospital and let them know I am going to be late? Just make sure you specify it is Edward late and not Carlisle. My Dad is never late."

"Of course, honey."

Edward immediately started back upstairs when he noticed Masen right on his heels. At the current time, he couldn't worry about it. He didn't have time to argue with a toddler. He smiled as Masen toddled right past him on his chubby little legs; his sippy cup of juice tucked safely under his arm.

Edward followed behind him into the bedroom to start getting ready once again. He had lost count on what number attempt he was on. He watched as Masen went up to Bella's side of the bed and did his best to climb into a bed that was much too tall for him.

"Masen, did you sit in time out?" Bella asked him sweetly.

"Yep," he replied, still doing his best to climb up.

"You have to apologize to Ali first. You hit her and that wasn't nice at all." It didn't matter that Ali was sound asleep; he was going to apologize.

Masen immediately started to throw one of his temper fits when Bella put a quick stop to it. He had the Cullen temper for sure. Most days, she absolutely loved that about him. "Masen, if you act like that, you'll go right back downstairs and sit in time out again. You know we don't hit one another."

"I sowwy, Alwee," he finally conceded. With that, Bella helped him climb up in the large bed and snuggle up on the other side of her. Her relaxing and childfree morning had quickly ended. "Your such a sweet boy, you know it?" Bella said, kissing the top of Masen's head as he drank his juice. "You just have your Daddy's temper when something doesn't go your way." She quickly turned the TV on in their room to occupy him. If he was interested in TV, maybe he'd leave his sleeping sister alone for a little while.

"Baby," Masen smiled, pointing to Bella's large tummy.

Bella took his small hand and placed it on the side of her stomach. Thankfully, the baby had been awake for a while. If Bella had to sleep through her kicks, at least she'd allow Masen to get some entertainment from it. "Do you feel her?"

She watched as his face lit up and he started giggling. "She likes you, Masen." She couldn't wait to see him with the baby. He was rambunctious and playful, but when he needed to be gentle, he did so perfectly. He was so much like Esme described Edward as a child. "Aww, you're so sweet to her, Masen." She watched as he hugged her tummy. "You'll be a great big brother."

"He better be glad Ali is sleeping," Edward laughed as he reentered the bedroom. "You know this is _her_ baby. A fact I am going to remind her of when we're up at two or three in the morning." The four year old had no problem telling everyone that mentioned the upcoming event that the baby was indeed hers and only she would be allowed to care for her. Edward thought it was a fine idea, and one that would result in he and Bella getting much more sleep than they had anticipated.

"You know, that isn't a bad idea," Bella joked in return. The sight of him in his black dress pants and light blue button up made her want to jump up and attack him right then and there. The addition of the lab coat would only make matters worse, so she was thankful he was putting that on downstairs. Of course, there were the children stopping her from attacking Edward. Then there was also the large belly they'd have to deal with. Those things considered, Bella decided to stay in bed and admire him from afar.

"I am so late."

Bella had to laugh. Since Ali had arrived she was certain she had never gotten anywhere on time. "I'm sure it will be ok. You are never late."

"Any big plans today?" Edward asked, finishing getting dressed while he spent a few minutes with his wife.

"No," Bella said quietly. "I guess more sitting around doing nothing. Tell me Mom has stuff to do today. Yesterday she sat and rattled on about recipe ideas for hours. I think my blood pressure was sky high by the end."

"Don't joke about that," Edward said, leaning down to capture her lips with his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll be home around 8 or so. Late day for me," he explained.

"We'll be here," Bella replied. "Hanging out in bed all day, watching Sesame Street." She laughed as she looked over at Masen who was in a daze watching Elmo on screen. "Tell Daddy bye, Masen."

"Bye Daddy!" The little boy grinned.

"Bye Bud," Edward smiled. Leaning down to give Masen a kiss atop his head. "Love you."

"Wuv you," Masen replied.

"He's killing me," Edward smiled. "Give sleeping beauty over there a kiss for me when she wakes up. See you later." She really did have no idea. He would trade every second at work to be home with his family all day. Especially with everything going on. He had to trust that Renee would take care of them. It was all he could do.

___

The hours seemed to drag by all day. Edward was certain he had watched every hour pass on the clock in front of him until the last. The last hour of his shift arrived, and everything fell apart. Such was life and such was his luck.

It was now well after 9pm and Edward was still at the hospital working on discharging the last wave of patients that had presented to the emergency room with things that could have waited for the doctor's office the following day.

"Did you put in a call to my wife earlier?" Edward quickly ask the ward clerk as he printed out yet another prescription. He had meant to call Bella, but with everything going on, he had to rely on his co-workers to handle that. It was impersonal, but it was the best he could do at the time.

"I did," the woman replied. "I let her know you'd be late, but I wasn't sure how late."

"Thank you." Edward grabbed the prescription off the printer and handed the nurse the chart he was holding. "Give her a 500mg shot of Rocephin. Keep her about 20-30 minutes after you give it to make sure there is no reaction."

"Sure thing, Dr. Cullen."

Edward picked up the final chart to see what needed to be done with that particular patient. "Is Dr. Cullen taking unreferred call tonight?"

"He is."

"Ok, let's get him on the phone. This patient is a definite surgery case." He went back to writing, getting as much work done as he possibly could so he could leave sooner. He knew Bella didn't mind and would never say anything, but he hated so much missing yet another day of his children's lives while he worked.

"How much longer do we have you?" The head nurse asked. "I know you have another little one coming. We have no idea who our replacement will be on your shift. It could be someone scarier than the one we had before you."

Edward laughed. "I'll tell them to get someone nice, I promise."

"Dr. Carlisle is on his way down here," the ward clerk informed Edward.

"Thanks. No, I am not sure who will take over for me the weeks I am off. Hopefully nobody too horrible," he laughed.

"You can say that again! You have a name for the baby yet?"

Edward laughed to himself. The ongoing saga in their household. "No, we really don't. We went with family names for the last two, so we're getting out into the world of names with no association and that is proving to be difficult. Bella did mention one name to me the other day, but I am unsure. With the other two it just came to us instantly."

"Well I know whatever you decide on will be beautiful," the nurse smiled.

Edward looked up to see Carlisle entering the nurse's station. "Hey son, you had me paged?"

"Yeah, this is definitely a surgical case. At least from every angle I am looking at. I'm thinking bowel obstruction. We placed an NG tube, started him on fluids, and gave an antiemetic. There was about 1000 cc's of drainage upon placing the NG. We're awaiting the results of the CT now, but I am thinking you'll definitely have to take him to surgery," Edward rattled off.

"I'll definitely take a look. If so, I'll try to get him in tonight. Weren't you supposed to head out earlier? How's Bella?"

Edward sighed. "It was crazy down here. Picked up right as I was getting ready to leave. Bella is doing as well as can be expected. I think Renee is driving her crazier than the bed rest."

Carlisle laughed. "I can see that. How's the medication working?"

"It is holding things where they should be. Her pressure was 130/88 last night, so it is stable for now."

"That's good," Carlisle replied. "Just a couple more weeks and she'll be out of the woods incase they need to take the baby."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'll be relieved if her doctor takes the baby as soon as it's safe to do so," Edward confided. He knew Bella would fight it, but for once, he was going to go with his own instincts. "Do you need anything else from me?" Edward asked, hoping Carlisle wouldn't need his assistance on anything. All he wanted to do was get home to Bella and the children.

"No, I should have everything here. Give Ali and Masen a kiss for me, will you?"

"Sure," Edward replied. He quickly gathered his cell and stethoscope off the desk and headed straight for the doctor's lounge so he could gather his other belongings. It wasn't until he nearly ran right into Emmett that he noticed his family was standing in front of him. "What are you two doing here?"

The look on her face spoke volumes. Rosalie was never one to worry over much. In fact, when everyone else was worried, it was usually her carefree attitude that got everyone riled up. "Rosalie, what is it?"

"We need to talk," she said quickly. "Where is Dad?"

"He's about to see a patient, why? Just tell me what it is, Rose." Edward was starting to get angry. Sleep deprivation, being away from his family, and worry were not a good combination when it came to him.

Rosalie hesitated to tell him, but knew secrets had gotten them in the mess they were in to start with. "It's Alice. Something has happened and she can't see the future concerning Asa any longer. I had wondered why her visions had been so quiet lately, now we know."

"How do you know?"

"We saw him tonight, Edward," Emmett said. Cutting to the chase might be harsh, but he knew Rosalie would take all night to get to the point. "We saw him, but Alice never saw us see him, know what I mean? Alice never saw him at all."

Edward couldn't believe this. Just when he thought things were complicated enough. "So basically we have no idea what he is up to and no way to find out?"

"Edward, I didn't want to tell you, but…"

"I'm thankful someone can be honest with me," he interrupted. "Thank you."

"Someone will have to guard the house at all times now. Unless Dad has another idea. I don't see any other way. Alice and Jasper are over now. Don't freak out, but they are up in a tree where nobody can see them if they look out the window."

Edward sighed to himself. The neighbors probably thought they were strange enough as it were, all he needed now was for his family members to spend their days and nights living in the large oak in the front yard. "I'm going to have to tell Bella."

"We know," Rosalie said quietly. "We just didn't want anyone to see Alice and Jasper before you had a chance to."

Edward thought about listening to whatever it was the three members of his family would discuss, but he only wanted to get home. Whatever they came up with, they could fill him in later.

"Call me tomorrow?" Rosalie asked.

"I will," Edward replied. He quickly walked away before he let them see just how upset he was over this. There didn't seem to be an end to the nightmare.

____

The house was completely dark when he finally pulled in the garage. Indicating everyone in his house was sleeping and he had, indeed, missed an entire day with them. He thought briefly about going out in the front yard to speak with Alice and Jasper, but he was too tired and bogged down with worry. It would have to wait.

As he entered the kitchen, the first thing he saw was a note from Bella in the usual spot he found them. _"Mom put your dinner plate in the fridge. We're off to bed early. I love you, Bella" _Just reading a simple note tore at his heart when he thought about what was looming over them once again. It just wasn't fair. It was painful.

Painful because he had made so many promises that he was now unable to keep. He promised Bella he would never allow his family situation to bring harm to her or their family. She had trusted him completely and now, now he was going to have to make her see that he had absolutely no control over the situation and was just as vulnerable as she was.

He felt his appetite leave him and rather than heat up whatever it was Renee had prepared, he turned the downstairs light off and made his way upstairs. The house was so quiet, so peaceful, and he felt ashamed for bringing his worry into their home.

He peeped in on Masen, careful to not enter the room too far or make any noise. His son was a light sleeper and he definitely didn't want to wake him. Just seeing the gentle rise and fall of his little chest was enough to comfort Edward in some way.

He immediately went to look in on Ali after leaving Masen's room. He quietly opened the door and walked in her room, knowing she could sleep through anything. She looked so peaceful when she slept, just like her Mother. Edward took a seat on the floor next to her bed and simply watched as she slept, praying she was dreaming of something happy.

It felt like someone was ripping his heart out when he thought of broken promises to her. He knew very well in her eyes, he was her hero, but he didn't feel like one. As he continued to watch her sleep, his mind went back to the very day he first promised to love and protect her always.

_The soft glow from the moonlight outside the window was the only thing illuminating the hospital room as Edward sat cradling his newborn baby daughter. _

_It had been a long, hard day, and family had left only a few hours earlier. At the beginning of Bella's pregnancy, Edward had been convinced it would be just as the books said it would be. Sitting from his current position, he was convinced of one thing. Nothing on earth could prepare someone for childbirth. _

_He felt as if he had just run a marathon, though he knew it couldn't be even 1/10__th__ of what Bella had to be feeling. He had many preconceived notions of how he would act and feel when the day finally arrived, but in the end, the only thing he could focus on was the beautiful little girl in his arms. The pain, tears, and exhaustion had all but left his mind as he took in her perfect, tiny form in what little light he had. _

"_Hey you," he whispered sweetly. He didn't think he could wake Bella if he tried, but he didn't want to chance it. He watched as the tiny baby in his arms slowly and carefully blinked open her little eyes. A rare treat, but one Edward knew he was being blessed with because there was no bright light in her face. _

_He watched her carefully, completely mesmerized by everything she did. "I love you so very much," he said softly. "We waited so long for you. I thought this day would never come." He leaned back in the chair carefully as he placed Ali on his chest. He watched as she immediately curled up in a little ball and fell right back to sleep. _

"_You know, angel, you have lots of people who are crazy about you. Your Mommy, of course. She loves you so much. I have never seen anyone go through what she did today and actually be thankful for it." Edward rubbed her tiny back as he continued to talk. "Then you have two Grandmothers who are so crazy about you that they are bordering on silly. Your Grandfathers are crazy about you too. Then there is Aunt Alice, she will probably dress you up constantly. You are named for Aunt Alice. She is one of Mommy's best friends."_

_He placed a kiss on her head before continuing, "Aunt Rosalie can be a bit odd at times, but she loves you. Then there is Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett. Not sure how they feel about babies in general, but I know they love you." _

"_And me, Ali Elizabeth, well, you had me wrapped around your finger from the moment I saw you. Even though you were covered in stuff and looked a little scary, I was completely gone." Edward quickly wiped the tears forming in his eyes away. He wasn't going to do this again. He had cried in front of people he never wanted to cry in front of earlier and that was enough for one day. _

"_You're technically the first person I've ever met in my life that I was actually related to," he explained. "I can look at you and see some of my features and I've never felt that before. I know you'll be with Mommy a lot, but I'm telling you now that you are my girl, ok. 100% Daddy's girl and don't you forget that." _

_He continued to sit and stare at her, getting lost in her precious little face. Everything he had been warned about was happening. He had long passed the point of no return when it came to her. "I love you so much. Nothing you could ever do or say could change that. I promise you right now that I'm always going to love you and protect you and be there even if it gets on your nerves. That is just what Daddy's do."_

_He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Bella readjusting herself in bed. "Hey," he whispered sweetly. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Like I got hit by a truck," she said honestly. He could hear the exhaustion in her voice. Still, she had the glow only a new mother could possess and he could tell she was the happiest he had ever seen her. _

"_Are you in any pain? Should I get the nurse?"_

"_No," Bella said, trying to find a comfortable position in bed. "I'm a little sore, but it isn't unbearable. Will you bring her and lay in bed with me? I can't sleep with you over there."_

_Edward hesitated, looking at the bed that was much smaller than their bed at home. "I don't want to hurt you."_

"_Edward, after today, I hardly doubt you could inflict anything on me that would even come close." She smiled as she saw him carefully stand with their baby girl and make his way over to her. He held her so carefully; almost as if he thought she would break. She looked even tinier in his large hands, but completely protected._

"_You want to take her?"_

"_Yes," Bella smiled, reaching out to take Ali into her arms. "Hey sweetheart," she whispered sweetly as the baby nestled into her arms as if they had done this a thousand times before. Bella flinched slightly as Edward eased himself in bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her. _

"_You ok?"_

"_Now I am," Bella said. She leaned her head on his shoulder and watched as Ali slept peacefully in her arms. "When does she eat again? Did you notice when she ate last?"_

_"I think it was 11:30," he said. "Or maybe it was 12:30. I can't be sure." _

_Bella laughed quietly to herself. "We're going to be great at this. We can't even remember when to feed her." _

_Edward smiled. There was no way Bella could mess that up. She was already too perfect with her. "No, we'll get the hang of it. I'm sure she'll let us know when she is hungry. She did earlier." _

_Bella gently touched the soft brown hair on her baby daughter's head. She found it amazing at how much the tiny girl looked like her, yet still had features that were all Edward. "She is so perfect, Edward." _

"_She is," he replied. He took one of her tiny hands between his fingers. "I can't believe how tiny she is. My fingernail is bigger than her whole finger." _

"_She didn't feel tiny," Bella laughed softly. "I'd do it again in an instant, though. Nothing was so bad that I wouldn't do it again for her." She would do anything for Ali. Of that, she was certain. "Did I really yell at Esme?"_

_Edward tried his best to stifle a laugh he knew was coming. "I wouldn't say you yelled at her, per se."_

"_What would you say then?" If he confirmed that she did, indeed, yell at her sweet and loving mother-in-law she'd never be able to show her face at the Cullen's home again. Ever. _

"_Well the way I hear the story now.."_

"_Oh God, Edward," Bella said a little louder than she meant to. "There is an actual story about this? Like it was so bad that it has been passed around?"_

_Edward laughed. "Just hear me out. Your Mom wanted to come back, according to Alice. They were unaware of what was going on at the time. Once Dr. Kennedy came in, I didn't leave your side. I was the one updating them, but when I didn't go back to the waiting room, Renee got concerned. She insisted my Mom and Alice come with her. Poor Mom was the first one you saw when the nurse asked if you wanted them in there. So I guess it looked as if you screamed that no, you didn't want my Mom in there. But it was technically your Mother that orchestrated the whole thing."_

"_In my defense, I was trying to push a baby out when they barged in." She was not at all surprised to hear that her Mother was the mastermind behind the whole event. _

_Edward laughed. "Nobody thought anything of it. I think Mom was more concerned about you thinking she was coming into somewhere she didn't belong."_

"_I suppose it could have been worse. It could have been one of the guys." Bella laughed softly. _

"_Well Emmett wasn't even at the hospital. You know everything makes him nervous. Jasper was there for a bit, do you remember him trying to calm you down? Dad is making fun of him pretty bad about that," Edward laughed. "Tricks like that don't work on laboring women. But Dad said if they had, he would have hired Jasper out to the OB floor here at the hospital." _

_Bella smiled as she looked at Ali sleeping sweetly in her arms. "You were amazing today. I seriously could not have gotten through this without you."_

_Edward gave her a quick kiss. "Honestly? I'm just so thankful I didn't pass out."_

"_Really?" Bella laughed. "You were seriously so calm. Like you calmed me down."_

"_That was Jasper."_

"_No," she laughed. "That was not Jasper. I mean it though, there is no way I could have done that without you. I didn't expect to like bust out crying the second she was out, though."_

"_Well did you see me? The second she started crying…" Edward smiled. "God, that was embarrassing. When our family came in to see her after they got you two cleaned up, I was still a wreck. I know I'll hear it later. We'll never speak of it again, ok?"_

"_Ok.." Bella laughed, playfully nudging him in the side. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, so so much." It was scary how much more he loved her after watching her give birth to their child. He didn't think it possible. One thing was certain; their happiness was the most important thing to him. He would do anything to make sure of it. _

Edward continued down the hall and to his own bedroom as thoughts from the past five years continued to flood his memory. He undressed down to his boxers quickly, and slid in bed beside Bella. Without ever waking, she turned toward his body, buried her face in his chest, and tangled her legs in his. It was as if they were made to fit one another.

His hands found their way to her growing tummy and he kept them there until he felt little baby kicks like he always did in the middle of the night. It was almost like she was doing her best to welcome him home too.

There was no way he could allow anything to happen to any of them. He had promised them. He had no guarantee of what would happen from one moment to the next, but he would not break a promise he made years ago. He simply couldn't.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews I have gotten! I really appreciate them so very much! :-)_

Edward could feel himself growing tired as he sat in his parent's dining room and listened to Carlisle's latest information on Asa. When the whole family was gathered, it was rarely good news. Bella had been spared, but she knew what was going on. That was enough for Edward. The mere fact that she even had to know made him feel raw inside.

"Edward, Emmett and Rosalie will be staying around your house this coming week, is that ok?"

Edward could do nothing but nod his head. It wasn't like he had much say in the matter. The truth was, none of them knew exactly what they were dealing with. Carlisle had met with Asa to once again urge him to stay away from his family and leave Forks. He had no business there and there was no use in him staying around. Asa agreed with some points, disagreed with others, but painted the picture that he wasn't there to cause any harm. He claimed he had come to start anew.

Nobody believed that.

Nobody believed it, yet nobody knew what to believe. Alice had been rendered useless, though Asa would take no blame for that, still Carlisle knew he was at the bottom of it.

"Edward," Esme began carefully. "Your Father and I still think it would be best if you and Bella stayed with us."

"Mom, Renee is in town. Bella doesn't like being shuffled around and she shouldn't have to be." He knew his tone was a bit sharp, but he was tired of all the kind suggestions when nobody really knew anything. "It is just so close to her due date. We'd like to stay in our routine, that is all."

"I understand, dear," Esme said sweetly.

Carlisle sighed. He had prayed Edward would give in when it came to Esme, but he did not. "It is just that we really don't know what he wants, Edward. We know it is something, but without Alice…"

"I get that, Dad," Edward replied. "But I think it is a little unfair and also unrealistic to ask us to uproot our entire family and move in with you guys when we know nothing. If staying around our house is too much of a hardship…"

"Edward," Esme interrupted.

"We're not going to do this," Alice said. It was complicated enough without upsetting Edward during a meeting they had insisted on him attending. "Things are working out fine just the way they are. Em and Rose are going to watch out this week and next week Jasper and I will be back at it. If we start acting as if something is wrong, the kids will notice it. That is the last thing any of us want."

Alice always was the voice of reason.

"He knows we're watching him," Carlisle agreed. "I don't think he'll do anything while he knows we are paying such close attention. He may just be here to worry us more than cause us any trouble. I spoke with an old friend of mine just yesterday and he said Asa had laid low for many years. Wasn't causing any trouble like he did when he was with his wife."

"What happened to her?" Edward asked.

"According to Thomas she was killed. After that, Asa stopped causing so much trouble. Or at least any obvious trouble."

"She always was the more volatile of the two," Esme added. Just the thought of her made Esme cringe.

Edward looked at the time and knew he'd better get back home. "I better go. Renee was cooking dinner and I promised Bella I wouldn't be gone long."

Esme smiled sadly. "Ok Edward, we understand. Do you think Bella would mind if I stopped by to see the children tomorrow?"

He hated hurting his Mother like this. After all she had done for him and the amount in which he knew she loved him. "Of course," he smiled, giving Esme a hug. "You can come see them anytime. You're welcomed to stay over with us if you'd like. It is nothing against any of you; please understand. It is just we're more comfortable in our own home."

Esme smiled. "I understand, dear. I'll give her a call in the morning." She watched as her youngest boy quickly grabbed his coat and exited the large dining room.

"We have to make this right, Carlisle," she said firmly. "Anything else is unacceptable."

The others sat around the large table in silence. Esme rarely made demands or took a stand in the family. She was always comfortable standing alongside Carlisle for whatever decision he made. Only this time, she was calling the shots for herself.

____

Edward's invitation had come back to haunt him as he sat around his crowded house that evening. The olive branch invitation he had extended to Esme earlier in the day had turned into hosting Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice for the evening. Just when he thought the surprises were over, Charlie had shown up. He knew Emmett and Rosalie would be right in the middle of the gathering if it wasn't for their promise to watch after the house.

He sat on the couch with Bella cuddled up next to him as he watched the chaos unfold in his home. Carlisle and Charlie were busy playing in the floor with the children. Masen was driving trucks and cars all over his Grandfathers arms and legs, while Ali was doing her best to instruct Charlie on how to braid her doll's hair.

"Not like that, Papa Charlie!" Ali informed him once again. Watching Charlie try to braid a doll's hair was an experience Edward wasn't soon to forget.

"And people wondered why I never was much on dolls as a child," Bella laughed.

Esme and Renee had found the proof book from their latest photo shoot, much to Bella's dismay, and were ooh'ing and ahh'ing over every photo they looked at. "Oh I am going to order a big one of this pose to go in my living room," Esme said. "Bella, do you have a way to order these? I'll pay you for mine when you place your order."

Bella had no idea how it had gotten from hiding the proof book from her and Edward's Mothers to them picking and choosing which photos they wanted. "Yeah," she smiled. "I'll just add that one into my order."

"Bella, don't you dare order until I pick the ones out I want," Renee instructed.

"Oh I can't wait until she gets here and we get to see all the pictures of her," Esme smiled. "Tell me you two are closer to deciding on a name for her."

Bella smiled softly as her Mother and Mother-in-law continued to go on and on about every little detail of her life. They could be overwhelming at times, to say the least.

"Names? Those two?" Alice laughed. "Don't count on it!"

Edward shot his sister a glare. "We're still in negotiation on the matter."

"Means they're still bickering back and forth over it," Jasper added with a smile. As soon as Masen heard his voice and paid attention to his presence, he was coming at him full speed with a truck in hand. Jasper smiled as he took his nephew in his arms, "Did you bring this to me?"

"Hardly," Edward said. "That is his prize truck. He won't even let Bella play with that one."

"You know it is serious then. Mommy can do no wrong in his eyes," Alice smiled. She loved watching Jasper with their little nephew. To have once been so fearful of hurting humans and being unable to control his thirst, he had come such a long way.

Jasper held Masen in his arms as the little boy placed his tiny hand in Jasper's larger one. "Big!" Masen giggled. If bigger hands was the only difference Masen ever noticed between them, Jasper would be thankful. He constantly worried that his body temperature would somehow alert Masen to their differences.

The sound of Carlisle and Edward's pagers alarming simultaneously, while Charlie's phone started ringing, was enough to alert the family that something wasn't right in Forks.

"Chief Swan," Charlie answered.

Edward watched his Father-in-law as Carlisle retrieved his cell to call the hospital for the both of them. "Sometimes I hate my job," Edward said quietly. He kissed Bella sweetly on the cheek as he waited for the verdict.

"There was an accident involving three cars on the highway," Charlie said as he stood quickly to gather his things. "I'm going to have to take off. Edward, I figured they'll need you and Carlisle at the hospital for sure." He picked Ali up and wrapped her in his arms. "You be a good girl, ok?"

"I will," Ali replied.

He tousled Masen's hair as he walked by he and Jasper. "Bye Masen." The little boy was far too interested in his truck to pay attention to his Grandfather's exit.

Bella looked at her Dad with worry. She hated when any of the men in her family were called away to deal with someone else's emergency. "Be careful, Dad."

"I will, Bells. See you soon."

"They'll need us both," Carlisle announced. "The nurse I spoke to said there is at least eight people being brought in. Not sure how many we can treat and how many we'll have to send out."

Edward let Bella lean up before removing his arm from around her. "So it'll probably be another all-nighter then." He hated those worse than anything, but his specialty really knew no hours.

"I'm afraid so, son."

It didn't take Ali long to realize he was leaving. His heart broke a little as he saw his daughter running toward him from across the living room where she had been playing without a care in the world only minutes earlier. "Don't go, Daddy."

Edward didn't think he could do this again. He picked Ali up and held her close to him, "Baby, I have to. I help people, remember? And there are some people in trouble that really need my help." She slowly nodded her head as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'll be home in the morning and we can do whatever you want."

Edward could tell she wasn't necessarily going to give into him when she laid her head on his shoulder. He gave Bella a knowing look and she reached her arms out toward the little girl. "Come on, sweetheart, Daddy has to go so he can help people feel better." Edward handed Ali to Bella as the little girl curled up in her Mother's arms.

It was completely irrational, and probably a little bit hormonal, but Bella couldn't help but feel a little angry that she had to comfort their child as she had many times before. Edward would leave for the hospital and there she sat with one or two crying children that didn't understand why he left. "Shhh, Ali, its ok. You're ok. Daddy will be back, I promise." She wiped the tears from Ali's cheeks as she gently rocked her back and forth.

"Al.." Edward attempted.

"Edward, just go," Bella said, her harsh tone shocking even her.

He didn't argue with her, rather he left her side to tell Masen goodbye. She could see the hurt in his eyes and it killed her. She wouldn't fight in front of their family, though, she couldn't. He would just have to understand it was her frazzled nerves and hormones talking.

All she could do was pray he understood.

___

The nightmare started in slow motion and seemed to progress at the slowest speed Bella had ever witnessed in her life.

For a moment, she thought it just a bad dream. But she couldn't ignore the cries. His cries. She had never heard him cry like that.

Bella jolted out of bed and made her way to her bedroom door; her speed shocking her. She caught a glimpse. His cries pulling her in his direction.

"Masen!"

Her mind raced. This could not be happening. Her eyes tried to focus in her dark surroundings and she turned the corner, clearing the steps in record speed. His screams and the sound of glass breaking shattering her heart at the same time.

"Masen!"

She could feel her heart beating faster and faster as she continued to scream for him. In her heart, she knew. She just knew.

Then it hit her. The cold, stone wall of everything out of her control. She lost her balance the moment she came in contact with the object. The evil, hateful eyes looking into hers as she laid on the floor trying hard to fight the black wave coming over her.

In the distance, she could hear his crying mixed with the sound of rain. She could hear the terror. She could hear a sound she never wanted to hear as a Mother. She could hear until she couldn't anymore. She could hear until everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

_+++Thanks SO much for all the reviews!! I really appreciate them so much! I'd love to continue to hear from those of you keeping up!! _

Her eyes blinked open. She wasn't sure if she was dead, but she was certain Rosalie wouldn't be the first person she would see if she were. "Bella," she heard again as she felt Rosalie's cool hands on her shoulders. "Bella, come on, wake up, talk to me!"

She tried to focus as the fuzzy outline of her sister-in-law finally started to become more clear. "Bella, come on now, please say something."

"Masen…"

"Bella, Emmett has him. Asa tried to…never mind. He's hurt; we have to get to the hospital. Now." The urgency in Rosalie's voice terrified her. She couldn't be concerned for her own self. She couldn't be concerned about anything at all other than her scared little boy.

"Ali?"

Rosalie helped her sit up. "She's upstairs in her room. She's fine, Bella. She didn't even wake up. Are you ok? We need to get you checked out too. I don't know what happened. He must've come in through the back." To even admit that pained her more than she could say.

Something wasn't right about this creature. Never in all her years had she been taken by surprise. If something happened to Bella or Masen, she would never forgive herself. If she and Emmett had reacted one second slower, Masen would most certainly be gone. What terrified her even more was the shock in Alice's voice upon telling her. Rosalie had never before been the first to tell Alice anything.

"Bella! I've called 911," Renee shouted as she reentered the room. Rosalie didn't want to be angry with the woman, but she was slowing them down. Thankfully, Rosalie had gotten to Bella before Renee got downstairs so she could at least see the situation first. "I didn't hear anything until I heard the glass. Baby, are you ok?" The woman continued buzzing around the room in a panic, unsure of what she needed to do. "I've also called your Father."

"Where is he?" Bella suddenly got a burst of energy that she could only contribute to an adrenaline rush. She allowed Rosalie to help her stand. "Where is he, Rosalie?" She could feel the baby moving in her stomach. It was all the comfort she needed to know she was ok and could focus on Masen only.

"Emmett has him, in the car. We have to go."

"I'm going to stay here with Ali," Renee assured her. "The police are on the way, I will answer any questions they need. Alice and Jasper are on their way, right?"

Rosalie nodded quickly. "They will be here in just a bit. We'll call you once we know something."

She had never seen Rosalie in such a panic. She quickly shook the fog she was feeling away as she slipped some shoes on and followed her sister-in-law outside. Her Mom could take care of everything else. She could hear the broken glass crunching and breaking under her feet as she followed Rosalie off the porch. Alice really had been rendered useless; it was obvious she had seen none of what had just transpired. She didn't have to go any further before she heard the piercing cries of her little boy.

She jerked the back door opened, immediately finding Emmett cradling her crying little boy. His hand holding tightly to Masen's little leg, the cloth in his hand soaked in blood. "What happened to him? Where is he hurt?"

"The glass," Emmett said. Bella had no time to think, she jumped in the backseat as Rosalie got in the driver's seat. "Asa had him. Rose and I cornered him. Rather than try to fight both of us off while holding him, he threw him. It's obvious what he wants. He couldn't have Edward…"

Bella wordlessly took Masen from Emmett. She had never seen Emmett so restrained, so gentle. His concern for Masen completely blocking his desire for blood. All he could think about was protecting the small boy in his arms. "It's ok, baby," Bella soothed. "Mommy is so sorry. I am so sorry, baby boy."

Emmett kept a firm hold on his tiny leg. "I've stopped the bleeding, but the cut there is pretty bad. I don't think anything else is broken." She could hear the fear in Emmett's voice. He was the tough one of the family, but he was visibly breaking as he continued to hold onto Masen. "We never heard him, Bella. He came in from the back, we assume. We never heard him." They were dealing with something far beyond what they were familiar with. No one had ever thrown Alice off her track, nor had anyone ever gotten by he and Rose. He had never known fear……until now.

Bella whispered quietly into the little boy's ear as she could see the hospital in the distance. She had no idea how fast Rosalie was driving, and for once, she didn't care. "Does Edward know? Has someone called him?"

"No," Rosalie said quickly. "We didn't have time. It all happened so fast. I got Jasper and Alice on their way as quick as possible so they could be there for your Mom and Ali. Your Mom thinks it was a robbery attempt. I told her Emmett and I were on our way home from an evening out and were trying to see if Edward was home yet when we passed by and saw the commotion. Edward and Dad have been gone for hours dealing with this accident."

Bella knew Renee would never seriously question much of anything. Especially when she was in a panic with worry. Masen was growing quieter. She wasn't sure if she was comforting him, or if he was losing too much blood. She prayed for the first, but feared the second. "It's ok, Masen. I'm right here…"

Rosalie threw the car into park in front of the emergency room entrance and laid on the horn. If the staff wanted to keep their jobs, they had better react quickly. She jumped out of the car and made her way to the back door at vampire speed. She didn't care if anyone saw. Bella saw two nurses approach the car as she stood with Masen still in her arms.

Without speaking, she handed her little boy over to one of them and followed along with Rosalie as Emmett went to park the car. She had to trust they knew what they were doing.

"Going to Trauma 2 with this one," one of the nurses yelled loudly. "What happened?"

"There was an accident," Rosalie stated simply. They would know what they needed to know and only that. "He was cut with a piece of glass. We aren't sure if anything else is broken."

Bella was scanning the ER for the one person she needed the most, but was not finding him. She was brought back to the situation at hand when Masen started screaming the moment the nurse laid him on the gurney. "I'm here, sweetheart. Mommy isn't going to leave you." She took his tiny hand in her own and fought back tears once again when she felt him cling to her hand in a death grip. He was terrified.

The women worked around her in a blur. One quickly hooked Masen up to a heart monitor, while the other placed clean gauze to the gash on his leg. At that moment, Bella knew adrenaline was her constant companion. She was faced with blood, yet she didn't faint. She couldn't. Masen was more important than her aversion to blood.

The bright lights of the trauma room scared her, as did the frantic pace the women were working on her child. His screaming was agonizing. Every sound coming from him broke her heart a little more.

"How old?" One nurse asked as she continued to work at record speed.

"He's almost 20 months," Bella replied. "Masen Cullen. No allergies, no medical history, he's not on any medications. Dr. Grant is his Pediatrician." As many times as she had to come to the ER in her past, she knew the drill.

"Cullen?!" The nurse asked, obviously shocked.

"Edward is my husband," Bella stated.

"Page Dr. Edward Cullen to Trauma 2, stat! And get Dr. Sanders in here right away."

Rosalie stood nearby and continued to watch the blur around her nephew. She watched as one of the nurses quickly started an IV line on the small boy and how Bella comforted him as he continued to cry. She looked up just as Edward and Dr. Sanders entered the Trauma room, and her eyes met his for the first time. She felt the heart she had once thought cold, break as the realization slammed into her younger brother.

Never before had Edward been as frozen as he was in that instant. He felt the blood rush out of his head as he saw his son lying on the large gurney as his wife stood by and did her best to comfort him. He felt his co-worker give his arm a reassuring squeeze as he flew into action.

Suddenly, he was no longer a doctor. He was a terrified husband and father. "What happened?" he managed, catching Bella's attention the moment his words left him. "Rose! What the hell happened?!"

"Edward," she said quietly. "We will tell you everything. Right now, please just stay calm for them."

"Daddy!" He could hear the pitiful cries over the hustle and bustle and he was at Masen's side immediately.

"I'm here, bud," Edward soothed. "I'm right here." He looked his son over and felt the bile rising in his throat as he took in the scratches, bruises, and hideous gash on his tiny little leg. For the first time, his eyes connected with Bella's and words weren't needed. He knew.

"We've got the bleeding controlled and this bandaged," Dr. Sanders said. "Call CT and tell them we are on our way. We're going to give him some light sedation just to keep him still during the scan. It'll let us see if there is any internal damage," he explained for Bella's benefit. "After we check for more serious issues, we'll clean the glass out of this laceration and stitch him up."

"I want to go with him," Edward said immediately.

Dr. Sanders shook his head. "Edward, the second this situation entered this ER, you were off duty. Your job is to be a Daddy right now. We'll update you just as soon as we look at the scans."

Edward could only nod his head. He didn't have it in him to argue. He had been on the other end of this scene many times, and he knew the best thing was to keep the parents away when needed. He was dealing with more emotions than he could manage. Silently, he walked to Bella and took her in his arms, hugging her as tightly as humanly possible. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's not your fault," she promised. She could feel herself slowly starting to break. She couldn't stop the trembling or the sobs that were overtaking her body as she stood wrapped in his arms. She had never felt more vulnerable in her life.

"Ali," he whispered to Rosalie.

"She's with Renee, Edward. Jasper and Alice are also with them. She's fine. Bella, you really should be checked out. She took quite a spill." She knew Bella would refuse, but someone had to look out for her.

Edward pulled back from Bella, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "We should have Dr. Kennedy paged. Just to make sure everything is ok."

"Edward, no. Not until we know how Masen is." Other than still feeling a little fuzzy, she was fine. There was no way she was being pulled away from her son. Not even for a second.

Bella knew he was going to give in when he rested his head on her shoulder as he kept her wrapped firmly in his arms. For a brief second, she let herself believe he was there and everything would be fine. In reality, nothing that had transpired told her they would be fine. If anything, she knew in her heart things could only get worse.

___

Esme paced outside the ER exam room as she watched her son and daughter-in-law intently through the window. Masen slept soundly on the bed with Bella, while Edward stood next to them. His hand hadn't left Bella's since she had arrived.

The other members of her family gathered close by, none of them sure what to say. She watched as Rosalie sat in the hard chair next to Emmett, silently beating herself up for not being quicker. Emmett sat next to her doing the same. Only they couldn't have known. If there were any way possible, this wouldn't have happened. Of that, Esme was certain.

Alice and Jasper sat together on the large couch. Alice with a look Esme could only describe as a mixture of anger, sadness, and frustration. Jasper kept a protective arm around Alice, and Esme knew he was doing everything in his power to bring peace to his family.

Esme knew each member of her family blamed themselves in some shape, form, or fashion. They all loved Edward too much not to. She even blamed herself, though she knew it absurd. There was no way any of them could have truly prevented what had taken place. If they could have, none of it would have happened. She kept repeating that to herself. Maybe on the next try she would believe it.

She glanced down the hallway to see Chief Swan on the phone. Next to him stood Renee, holding a sleeping Ali in her arms as she swayed back and forth to sooth the little girl even in her sleep. It was almost as if, subconsciously, they blamed the family as well. They had made no attempts to come down and join the Cullen's. They had kept to themselves, and never let Ali out of their sight. Esme couldn't help but feel like they could sense something.

"Carlisle," Esme said, bringing the others out of their silent trance. "What did the scans show?"

Carlisle looked in on Edward and Bella the same way Esme had been doing for the past hour. "There was no internal damage. Nothing was broken. I've called Dr. Emerson, a plastic surgeon, in to stitch up his leg. It will minimize the scar having him do it."

"Oh thank God," Esme replied.

"We're blessed, Esme." Carlisle said simply. "Had that glass entered his leg any closer, it would have certainly hit his artery. We would have lost him."

Esme covered her mouth in shock. "Carlisle, don't dare even utter that. Please." Her heart couldn't bear the thought. "Will he be going home tonight?" The thought of her grandson being held kept in the hospital any longer scared her.

"No," Carlisle said simply. "He'll need some blood after the surgery to close his leg, so they'll most definitely watch him here for a couple days."

Esme folded her arms in front of her as she turned to look through the window once again. She had never felt sorrier in all her years. Her heart was breaking, but she knew it nothing compared to what her own son and Bella had to be feeling. "This has to stop, Carlisle. I don't care what you have to do, but this has to stop."

For the first time, Carlisle knew he had to admit it to her. "I don't know what we're dealing with, love." Once it was out in the open, he could feel the scared eyes of his five family members. "We'll figure it out, but right now, I don't know."

_____

Edward looked at the brightly colored walls of his son's room in the small pediatric wing of the hospital. Everything was so bright, so cheerful, yet their life was anything but.

He watched the small boy in his arms peacefully sleeping as he continued to rock him back and forth in the rocking chair. He looked at all the lines going to his tiny boy. One delivering fluids, the other blood, which Masen needed after they received his blood counts back from earlier labs. More lines keeping up with his heart rhythm. He wondered what was going through his young mind. Was he scared? Had he already forgotten? Edward prayed this event wouldn't even be a memory after some time had passed.

He had finally gotten the whole story. The rage that coursed through his body upon hearing Asa was trying to take _his_ son was enough to scare him. He had never felt such anger against anyone in his life. He had never felt such anger towards his family.

Masen was lucky. There was no doubt about that. They were all lucky. Bella had agreed to see the Obstetrician on call and was given a clean bill after being forced to take a blood pressure pill. Still, Edward couldn't calm down. He wouldn't calm down. If one thing had gone the other way, his entire life would be gone.

Rosalie had finally convinced Bella to go with her to grab a bite to eat. Rosalie's concern said it all. The situation was bad. If it were anything less, Rosalie wouldn't be trying so hard. She wouldn't let her feelings for his family show so freely. She was much too reserved for that.

Edward kissed Masen on the forehead as he continued to rock the small boy back and forth. The thought of something happening to his children made him physically ill. He couldn't fathom it and he never wanted to feel the way he did when he walked into the room and saw Masen lying helpless on that gurney.

He couldn't help but allow the tears to flow as he thought about that monster ripping Masen from the security of his own bed and home. The terror his little boy had to have felt. He couldn't help but imagine what Bella must have felt when she woke suddenly to the sound of his terrified cries. His family deserved so much more than that.

The sound of knocking pulled him from his thoughts and before he could say a word, whoever wanted to visit was coming in.

He looked up to see the concerned face of his Father. And for the first time, Edward had no idea how to react to the man standing in front of him.

"Edward, I…" he attempted. He had been in surgery when Masen was brought in, and every attempt he had made to reach out to his son had failed in the hours that had passed.

"There must be a difference." Edward simply stated. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, but he had to. For his own peace of mind, he had to say what had been weighing so heavily on his mind all afternoon.

Carlisle looked confused. "A difference?"

"Do you see this little boy, Dad?"

"Of course, I do."

Edward fought back more tears as he continued to cradle Masen. "This is my flesh and blood. He is a direct result of the love I have for Bella. I saw him take his very first breath. I saw his very first smile. I even saw his first, wobbly steps."

Carlisle took a seat across from Edward, listening intently as his son continued speaking.

"I cannot imagine keeping something from him that would hurt him. The pain I feel right now," Edward paused. "The pain I feel right now, looking at him and knowing that he was hurt as a result of something in my life, it kills me. Absolutely kills me."

"Is it different for you because I'm not your real son?" Edward questioned tearfully. "Was it easy for you because we obviously don't have that connection?" He had to know. In his mind, he already knew the answer, but he had to know.

Carlisle tried to speak, but words failed him as his son, his life, continued.

"Answer me, Dad." Edward said angrily. "Because I could never do that to him. Ever. Seeing him like this is literally ripping my heart out of my chest, and it could have been prevented." He was irrational and he knew that. He knew that his parents loved him, but he could not and would not let this go.

Carlisle was stunned. "Edward, son, I don't know what I can possibly say to you to rectify the pain you are feeling. I wish I could take it from you. I wish I could take it from him. From the first moment I laid eyes on you, you were my heart. You are everything in this world to Esme and I."

Edward refused to get caught up in words. It had cost him too much already. "Then why didn't you love me enough to tell me the truth?"

Carlisle had no other answer but the one he had already given Edward. It was because it was the honest truth from the bottom of his heart. "Because we thought it was for the best. Edward, we were so wrong, and I am so very sorry."

"We're moving," Edward said suddenly. It was like ripping a band-aid off, it had to be done quickly.

"Moving? Edward, why?"

"I cannot have my family in this kind of danger, Dad. I know you say Emmett and Jasper are looking for him and will take care of this. But it is too late. Emmett admitted to me that he and Rose never saw this coming. Even Alice, Dad! This should have been taken care of ages ago. I will not leave my family in harms way. As soon as possible, we're moving to Jacksonville. Somewhere closer to Renee. She's going home as soon as we're out of the hospital to help us start the house hunting process."

Carlisle had thought his heart couldn't break anymore. He had been wrong. "Does Bella want this?"

"Bella is in no position to know what she wants," Edward replied. "She just had to watch our son almost get kidnapped by some psychotic creature from YOUR past. She is 8 months pregnant with our baby and having complications. God knows what this is doing to her. She is in no position. I am doing what is best for our family."

"What about your work?" Carlisle was wracking his brain to think of reasons to give Edward. It might be selfish, but he knew his family would not survive without Edward.

"I've had offers there before," Edward said simply. "I see no problem finding a great hospital close."

"This will kill your Mother, Edward." Carlisle had nothing else to offer him, nothing else to tell him. The truth was, he knew they would not get past this. Especially Esme.

"I'm sorry." He never wanted to hurt his Mother, but at the end of the road, his family is what mattered. Bella and their children. Everyone else would just have to understand.

"At least come stay with us after Masen is released, Edward." Carlisle couldn't bear the thought of his family being unprotected in a home Asa had already dared to enter.

"We're staying with Charlie. It's already been settled. Renee is returning to Florida to start helping us out, and we'll be with Charlie."

"Charlie?! Edward! He has no idea what is going on. He has no way to protect you!"

"Well your plan didn't work, did it?" Edward felt his blood boil once again. He had trusted his family and someone innocent had still paid the price. He would take his chances with Charlie. "Charlie and his department are busy looking for the intruder that did this. Obviously, we know they will come up empty handed, but he knows what he needs to know."

Carlisle nodded. He had to leave before he broke down in front of his son. "Just remember, Edward. No matter if you want to believe it or not…just as you love that little one in your arms, I love you. No matter the distance or if you ever wish to speak with me again, I love you."

Edward sat still, unable to move or breathe. He waited until he heard the door shut before he allowed the tears to fall once again. He had never allowed himself to feel so open to pain. He had never allowed himself to admit that, in many ways, he was a broken man.

He leaned down to place a kiss on a sleeping Masen's forehead. The beautiful little boy in his arms slept as if he hadn't a care in the world. He slept as if he had never felt more protected there in his father's arms. Edward knew what that felt like….and now he knew what not having that felt like.

This would pass. It had to pass.


End file.
